


соседство

by woebegonee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Victorian, Vigilantism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woebegonee/pseuds/woebegonee
Summary: полный решимости выяснить причины этого недоразумения, юта с самого утра старался вызнать у джона, чей же дом возвышается прямо напротив. конечно, он был зол на себя – о таком следует спрашивать сразу же, а ещё неплохо было бы держать портьеры закрытыми в любое время суток: вопрос безопасности и собственного покоя. джон поначалу не понимал чужой обеспокоенности, но списал её на вспыльчивость и эмоциональность – кому, как не юте быть таким большую часть времени. в этот же раз джон ошибся – беспокойство крестника имело под собой вполне весомые причины.





	1. Chapter 1

_Глаза Олоферна огней горячей,  
Пылают они от Юдифи речей. _

А. А. Ахматова

***

в доме голдсмитов всё готовилось к приезду крестника отца семейства – кипели котлы, свистели чайники с подрагивающими от клубов пара носиками, звенели ложки, тарелки, отстукивали каблуки – то приглушённо, то более отчётливо (с ковра на дерево), плескались цветы в вазах, блестели золотые рамы картин. джон голдсмит любил, чтобы всё было в чистоте, достатке и порядке – так, чтобы не тратить силы и благовоспитанность на замечания. при всей сдержанности он, однако, не скупился на саркастичные фразы, которые плохо понимались малограмотной прислугой. жил джон один – он овдовел несколько лет тому назад, а дочь училась в пансионате, навещая его по праздникам. 

он никогда не жаловался на собственное одиночество, но по тому, с каким нетерпением и радостью ожидал он встречи с крестником, можно было догадаться, какой тяжести тоску носит этот степенный и строгий человек в своём сердце. джон голдсмит работал доктором в небольшой йоркширской больнице и сейчас находился на заслуженном отдыхе, позволив себе отдохнуть пару недель от бесконечного потока пациентов. он любил свою работу, а потому даже во время необходимого отпуска не мог оставаться спокойным и уравновешенным – привыкший к тяжёлой работе без выходных, он не умел правильно наслаждаться свободным временем. к счастью, новость о том, что юта успешно сдал экзамен на высший балл и едет в гости, воодушевила джона: он понял, что наступило время приготовлений. ах, как оживлялся дом в такие дни и насколько по-настоящему счастливым чувствовал себя мужчина! работа будто пробуждала его от летаргического сна, и джон был рад очнуться – настолько, что, будучи пьян от радости, он был полон решимости самостоятельно отремонтировать крышу в сарае. марку, самому юному слуге, удалось отговорить его от этой затеи – к тому же, сарай – не место для гостей. но джон чувствовал себя досадно из-за этой оплошности – он любил жить безупречно. 

юта учился на юридическом факультете. несмотря на необязательность и вечный беспорядок в голове, он умудрился поступить в оксфорд и вполне прилично там устроиться. умом он не блистал – его способности с трудом можно было назвать заурядными. но было что-то удивительное и впечатляющее в его умении концентрировать внимание и силы. так он учился всегда – так, вероятно, он и привык существовать: если какая-то мысль селилась в его голове, она застревала там надолго, подобно гвоздю, прочно вошедшему в древесину. это не означало, что юта часто зацикливался на чём-то одном, но и отпускать идеи так просто он не умел. так или иначе, порой это шло ему на пользу – например, во время экзаменационных недель. прогуляв добрую дюжину семинаров, он мог заявиться на экзамен и сдать его хорошо именно благодаря своей особенности. грубо будет отметить, что больше ничего примечательного в нём не было – однако другие уникальные мелочи меркли по сравнению с заурядностью его личности. она, тем не менее, очаровывала – но природным обаянием уже в те годы невозможно было кого-то удивить. 

погода стояла прекрасная – джон искренне радовался, что сможет показать крестнику свой сад, который только начинал цвести и пахнуть. с ютой они не виделись несколько лет – во многом поэтому новость о внезапном приезде так потрясла джона. день, когда юта должен был прибыть, мужчина отметил карандашом в настольном календарике – так, что красным цветом теперь выделялись и год, и число.

джон вышел встречать крестника сам. из прислуги он позвал одного марка – этого смышлёного мальчугана в глубине души он любил больше остальных, но боялся себе в этом признаться. марк выполнял бытовые обязанности, следил за чистотой комнат, иногда помогал кухарке, накрывая на стол. он едва ли умел считать и читать, но писал отвратительно – джону не хватало сил взяться за его воспитание и уж тем более давать ему образование, хотя марк этого, конечно, заслуживал. джон был аккуратным и вежливым в обращении с прислугой, но никогда не переходил границу, о чём всегда упоминал, но невозможно было догадаться, о какой же границе он говорит. в его внутренней иерархии между каждым представителем определённой ступени развития или достатка, вероятно, был вырыт глубокий ров с ядовитыми змеями – переступать его не очень хотелось. во всяком случае, джон всё-таки был воспитан в лучших традициях британской аристократической семьи, а благоразумие и совестливость помогали ему не терять человеческое лицо даже в критических ситуациях. 

джон вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака серебристые часы с блестящей цепочкой и откинул крышку. юта должен приехать с минуты на минуту, потому как поезд прибыл на станцию порядка получаса назад. солнечный свет, такой незнакомо яркий и согревающий, заставил мужчину прикрыть глаза и промокнуть платком лоб, покрытый лёгкой испариной. непривычное тепло расслабляло и клонило в сон – марк, проснувшийся с рассветом, немного пошатывался, переступая с ноги на ногу. сонный мальчишка напоминал взъерошенного птенца, и джон не сдержал улыбки.

— ты плохо спал сегодня, марк? – но тот лишь вяло мотнул головой. 

— стой смирно, когда с тобой разговаривают, — джон звучал строже, и марк поднял голову, широко раскрыв глаза. – возьми себя в руки. сейчас приедет юта, тебе следует встретить его, как положено. 

— я понимаю. простите меня, сэр… 

послышался негромкий мерный стук копыт по брусчатке. из-за угла показался небольшой кеб с потёртыми стенками. джон спокойно выдохнул и оглянулся на марка. тот растерянно смотрел себе под ноги и готов был прямо сейчас погрузиться в безмятежный сон. джона это рассердило – ведь не каждый день к нему приезжают такие гости! – потому он позволил себе дать марку подзатыльник. 

дверь кеба приоткрылась – грубо выбросили на брусчатку сначала один чемодан, потом небольшой портфель. джон оторопел. затем на землю опустились ноги в лакированных ботинках – прыжком. всё вокруг кеба тоже, кажется, заходило ходуном. лошади заржали, но кебмен похлопал их по жилистым шеям, и они замолчали. марк вышел из-за спины джона. 

— пр-р-рипозднился! 

звонкий голос незнакомца заставил содрогнуться всю площадь. кебмен кивнул головой в сторону джона в знак приветствия и повернул назад, оставив юношу с чемоданами на попечение голдсмиту. незнакомец улыбнулся, ловко схватил чемодан и портфель в одну руку и двинулся навстречу. не было никаких сомнений – юта чувствует себя отлично.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

они обнялись. марк, стоявший рядом, стыдливо улыбался, не зная, что делать в подобных случаях. юта смотрел на него с неизменной улыбкой. 

— какой очаровательный! – тут же сказал он, и марк вспыхнул. 

— ты это мне? – усмехнулся джон. – староват я уже для того, чтобы очаровывать молодых людей… 

они рассмеялись. юта высвободился из объятий и подошёл к мальчишке. тот потянул руку, чтобы взять сумки, но юта расценил это иначе и осторожно взял чужую тонкую ладошку в свою. 

— здравствуй, — он разглядывал лицо марка настолько внимательно, что любой другой человек счёл бы это невоспитанностью, но марк, к счастью, был совсем неопытен и не понимал в этом ровным счётом ничего. 

— добрый день, сэр! 

— дядь, его я не помню… — тут юта обратился к джону. – ты как давно мальчишку себе завёл? 

свободный говор и абсолютная внутренняя вседозволенность юты смущала всех. джон неловко прокашлялся. 

— ты даже не дал ему представиться, — он решил немного сменить тему. – и чему только учат нынешних студентов в оксфорде? 

— развратничать, бездельничать, декадентствовать! – юта оскалился, а затем громко рассмеялся. – как видишь, учусь я там хорошо. ну, неважно. мне не терпится увидеть твой сад, дядя. 

джон вздохнул. характер юты было трудно вынести, но он очень скучал по крестнику. журить его мужчине и в голову не пришло. вместо этого он подтолкнул марка вперёд, передав ему чемодан юты, и вновь заговорил:

— его зовут марк, но сегодня он немного… сам не свой, поэтому не обращай внимания. 

— нет-нет, он – милейшее существо! – юта специально старался говорить громко, чтобы мальчик услышал его. у него получилось – плечи марка задрожали, и тот запнулся – чемодан был едва ли легче него самого. – просто чудо.

— не советую тебе его захваливать, а то он не донесёт твои безделушки и до фонарного столба. 

вновь послышался негромкий смех. юта почувствовал себя дома. счастью его можно было только позавидовать. он знал, что приехал в нужное время в нужное место, он чувствовал, что его здесь ждут и любят: трудно отказать самому себе хотя бы немного насладиться этим безусловным обожанием, особенно если это – всё, что доставляет тебе удовольствие. юте не свойственно было рефлексировать, и подолгу он задумывался лишь тогда, когда приходилось выбирать между пальто серого или песочного цвета. он полагался даже не на интуицию, а на чутьё, на что-то более дикое, неуловимое, неоднозначное и непредсказуемое и никогда не ошибался – за это одни его любили, а другие ненавидели всей душой. 

солнце улыбалось идущим. неспешно прогуливаясь вдоль залитых светом аллей, юта часто вертел головой и не переставал восхищаться красотой. ему здесь нравилось всё; он даже подумал, что это – какая-то другая англия, а может, и не англия вовсе: слишком уж хорошо складывались обстоятельства, слишком уж жарко было в драпе, слишком худыми были ноги мальчика, запинающегося по дороге. слишком вежливым был джон, но и слишком сильной была его тоска: всю эту чрезмерность юта пропустил через собственное сердце, и она показалась ему роднее всего на свете – роднее матери, что осталась доживать последние годы в японии, роднее сестёр, которые вышли замуж не по любви. этот воздух, эта зелень и это неуловимое предчувствие чего-то хорошего, что обычно появляется из-за восторженного принятия новизны, вскружили юте голову: он, впрочем, был совсем не против этого. 

дом джона не выглядел выдающимся: на фоне десятков маленьких усадеб он казался лишь одним из многих. и всё-таки что-то выделяло его. двухэтажное здание с аккуратной симметричной крышей пряталось за раскидистыми дубами, пока ещё блеклыми, не успевшими впитать дух весны. стены в некоторых местах едва заметно потрескались, но это придавало особый шарм зданию – думалось, что ему около сотни лет, в то время как на деле дом был построен около двадцати лет назад. джон сетовал на неудачный состав материалов, который не подходил для дождливого йоркшира, но до ремонта руки не доходили ни у кого. сад выглядел аккуратно – за ним следили. джон тратил круглую сумму на поддержание его красоты и даже зимой приглашал садовника раз в месяц, чтобы тот оценивал состояние растений и вовремя подмечал слабость и болезни. 

задний двор выглядел очень мило – каменистая дорожка, ведущая к небольшой рощице, едва заросла пробивающей землю травой. юта с тихим наслаждением разглядывал знакомые места – он не был здесь очень давно. 

– time flies, – мечтательно выдохнул юноша. в голове его промелькнули воспоминания – раздумья тут же отразились на лице. джон усмехнулся, похлопывая юту по плечу. 

– не предавайся ностальгии, это тебе не к возрасту. 

юта порывисто обнял джона ещё раз и так же быстро отстранился. 

– мне не верится, что я вновь вижу тебя, дядя. 

– довольно, – голос джона был дружелюбен, но слышны были и нотки строгости. – только об одном тебя попрошу – забудь на время обо всём, что тебя тревожило, и будь спокоен. я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы эта поездка запомнилась тебе надолго. 

сумки звучно упали на пол крыльца. марк пытался не нарушить идиллического семейного воссоединения, но у него это не получилось – вероятно, из-за того, что сам он никогда семьи не имел. мальчишка едва слышно чертыхнулся и приложил руки к лицу. где-то в глубине сада затрещали птицы. 

– я заставлю его сегодня отдраить все полы, – проворчал джон. юта хихикнул. 

компания молчаливого садовника тэиля юте быстро наскучила. мужчина плохо говорил по-английски и часто моргал, с особой старательностью прикрывая левый глаз, будто что-то мешало ему это сделать, и порой из-за этого забывал ответить на вопрос. накамото узнал, что розы нельзя поливать с утра, что яблони в этом году зацветут позже обычного из-за холодов: но его это мало интересовало. его тянуло к марку: этот пугливый, но догадливый мальчик занимал все его мысли. юта желал обедать с марком, ходить с ним на прогулки, заниматься чтением и письмом – но прислуга ела отдельно от господ, марк был по уши в работе по дому и в неловком разговоре признался, что едва ли помнит, как пишутся буквы. юта ужаснулся. 

– ты бы хоть этого мальца пожалел, дядь, – сказал он под конец дня. – он даже отдохнуть не успевает… 

– он работает у меня, – строго ответил джон. – он получает деньги за свою работу. 

– выходной бы дал… – юта будто не слышал его. – отдых ему не помешает. ты видишь, какие у него синяки под глазами? 

джон устало посмотрел на юту, но промолчал. 

– мне уже скучно, в конце-то концов! – не выдержал наконец юноша. – я приехал сюда, чтобы хорошенько расслабиться и отвлечься. с ума начинаешь сходить от постоянной учёбы. 

джон вздохнул. ему трудно было отказать крестнику, несмотря на то, что тот внаглую пользовался чужой добротой. джон делал вид, что не замечает этого: юте сходило с рук всё. вседозволенность была настолько естественной, когда дело касалось накамото, что никто и не помышлял останавливать его. к тому же, именно джон настаивал на отдыхе и полном избавлении от проблем и тревог. что же получается, теперь он сам невольно становится виновником новых неприятностей? этого мужчина принять не мог. торжествующая совесть не дала бы ему спокойно существовать.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

за время отсутствия юты дом джона мало изменился внутри. убранство комнат слепило классическим чопорным английским стилем – простыни скрипели от крахмала, а в шкафу едва уловимо пахло лавандой, кое-где – шафраном. несмотря на это, юта подолгу блуждал по первому этажу. многое интересовало его: он сумел не утратить по-детски докучающего всем любопытства, а потому успел побывать во всех комнатках. он застал тэиля за весьма пикантным занятием – тот стриг ногти и до жути перепугался, когда юта с грохотом распахнул двери каморки, больше похожей на чуланчик. но накамото не смутился: он криво усмехнулся, шутливо поклонился и исчез так же быстро, как и появился. конечно же, искал он не тэиля. 

— хорошо, будет марку выходной, — сказал за завтраком джон. он выглядел лучше вчерашнего: взгляд его прояснился, плечи расправились, а цвет лица стал светлым, чуть более здоровым. юта не удержался от ехидного замечания:

— вы как будто на пятнадцать лет помолодели, sir. говорят, что до тех пор, пока мужчинам снятся женщины, они остаются молодыми… — он рассмеялся. джон сконфузился, но не подал виду. 

— ты у нас, кажется, останешься вечно молодым, - глухо заговорил мужчина. юта не прекращал хихикать. – сколько тебе уже? двадцать два? двадцать четыре? а всё как юнец.

— брал бы пример с меня! – юта подмигнул. его ничуть не обидели замечания по поводу внешности. он был горд своей чистой кожей, блестящими густыми волосами, которые отросли достаточно, чтобы прикрывать шею. к счастью, ему повезло: прикладывать огромных усилий для поддержания себя в форме ему не приходилось. он не привык усердно работать ни в чём: его любви к себе можно было только позавидовать. 

— к сожалению, за эти годы я действительно постарел, — джон звучал обречённо, но старался это скрывать. – после смерти жены мне нелегко находиться в одиночестве. 

— у тебя есть такой милашка в слугах, почему ты не хочешь понянчиться с ним? – протянул юта, закинув ногу на ногу.

— своих детей я уже воспитал, юта. воспитание – слишком большая ответственность. 

— он ведь взрослый уже! – юта надул губы. – тебе не нужно его воспитывать. но то, что он даже не умеет читать и писать…

— я учил его, — джон невозмутимо отпил чай из полупрозрачной фарфоровой чашки. ноготь его стукнулся о ручку, раздался негромкий звон. 

— он мне этого не говорил! – юта поддразнивал джона, но тот держал лицо. 

— он не мог тебе этого сказать, — мужчина усмехнулся, приподняв бровь. – марк не особо разговорчив. полагаю, ты не знаешь, что у него была травма ноги…

— что? – юта был разочарован: с хромым особенно не побегаешь. 

— …что он не ест мяса, — продолжал джон, не меняясь в лице. – и что он молится по нескольку раз в день, потому что переживает, что Бог ниспошлёт ему страшную кару за ослушание. 

юта постучал пальцами по столу. ему было плевать на столовые предпочтения мальчишки и на его религиозность, но вот нога… это всерьёз его озадачило. он уже заимел величайшие планы на эту поездку, и все они были связаны с марком. джон умудрился разрушить их все за несколько минут. 

разыскивая марка поутру, юта заглянул во все комнаты на первом этаже. в северной части его располагалась небольшая лестница вниз – там, вероятно, было что-то вроде погреба или чулана. стараясь ступать неслышно, но вынужденно отстукивая подошвой по полу, накамото спустился вниз и притаился за углом – оттуда ему открывался прекрасный вид на комнатку. дверь была приоткрыта достаточно, чтобы видеть, что происходит внутри. зайти юта не решился, поэтому пока наблюдал издалека. небольшая комнатушка в несколько метров в длину служила в качестве склада для постельного белья: большой шкаф с золочёными ручками, протёршимися от древности, занимал практически половину всего пространства. марк до верхних полок дотягивался с трудом – ему приходилось вставать на шаткую табуретку, чтобы достать наволочки сверху. 

на удивление наволочки понадобились ему именно сегодня. юта с предвкушением воображал, как ножка у хлипкого стульчика резко треснет, а он, ловкий и сильный, не даст марку упасть, подхватив его на руки. ему нравилось представлять себя средневековым рыцарем или королём. беда тому, кого он избрал на роли принцессы и дракона… 

табурет оказался прочнее, чем показалось юте; марку ничто не угрожало. это отчего-то раздосадовало юту, и он выдумал самому стать угрозой, а потом – чудесным спасением. он неслышно подкрался к мальчику, приподнявшемуся на цыпочки и что-то сосредоточенно разыскивающему на самой верхней полке, и ущипнул его за голую ногу. как и ожидалось, марк хорошенько испугался – так, что, не удержавшись, стал падать назад. юта ликовал – всё получилось в точности так, как он представлял: вот только вместо того, чтобы крепко обнимать своего спасителя за шею, марк дёргался, подобно соловью, пытающемуся вырваться из золотой клетки, и колотил ногами воздух в беспомощности. 

юта поставил его на ноги, развернув к себе лицом. в глазах мальчугана тихо завывал животный страх – дикий, иррациональный, не поддающийся объяснениям. юте удалось вспомнить утренние слова джона о травме ноги: возможно, по незнанию он схватил именно эту больную ногу. могло быть так, что марк ушиб ногу в похожих обстоятельствах – юта живо представил эту картину, и она отчего-то показалась ему страдательно-соблазнительной, подобно полотнам с изображением святого мученика себастьяна. 

– сэр юта, что вы делаете? 

– хочу с тобой поиграть, – весело ответил юта и поставил мальчика на ноги. – бросай свои тряпки. у меня есть кое-что, что понравится тебе больше, будь уверен. 

– я боюсь, что не смогу, – марк вежливо поклонился. – у меня ещё много работы. сейчас мне нужно поменять бельё в спальне господина и в вашей спальне…

– я выпросил у господина выходной для тебя, – юта мягко улыбнулся, положив руку на чужое плечо. марк бросил взгляд вбок, но руки не убрал. – пойдём. 

юта поднимался по лестнице, не оборачиваясь. он был уверен в том, что марк пойдёт за ним, и не ошибся: вскоре скромный топот сопровождал его. иного исхода ожидать юте не пришлось: он был уверен в себе и в силе своего обаяния, а сам обаянию марка добровольно поддался с того самого момента, как их взгляды встретились. 

возможно, юта любил себя настолько, что решил приударить за марком только для того, чтобы избавить себя – и в первую очередь себя, - от скуки, которая будет неизбежно сопутствовать ему. он не привык задумываться о чём-то, что не касалось его напрямую – но и здесь проанализировать свои чувства и намерения поленился. марк был невинным, оттого привлекал; его хотелось проверить, испытать, толкнуть на что-то полупреступное – за ним было интересно наблюдать со стороны, но ещё интереснее быть непосредственным участником его мучений. мысли юты не заходили так далеко: он ограничился тем, что решил проверить, как долго марк сможет выдержать романтическое давление. юта играл – ему было это не в новинку. он проделывал подобное во время учёбы в университете, зачастую удачно, что упрочило эгоизм и нарциссизм. отказать себе в удовольствии провернуть это нехитрое дельце с симпатичным мальчишкой он не стал.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

юта поманил марка за собой, но тот в какой-то момент остановился на лестнице в нерешительности. 

— я не могу зайти с вами, — неуверенно проговорил он. – нам запрещено заходить в комнаты господ без особой нужды.

— тебе что же, нужно приглашение? – несколько жеманно произнёс юта, но тут же исправился:

– или разрешение? 

марк кивнул головой. уши у него покраснели. 

— брось ты эту ерунду, — юта махнул рукой. – сегодня ты не должен меня стесняться. у тебя ведь выходной! ты вообще знаешь, что такое выходной? 

— я работаю всегда, — пожал плечами марк. – я ведь почти живу здесь, я обязан всем мистеру голдсмиту… 

— ну хорошо-хорошо, — юта схватил марка за запястье и с силой потянул вверх. тот запнулся об ступеньку, но не упал. – мне это очень интересно, только я бы предпочёл не разговаривать на лестнице. 

комната юты была на втором этаже. большие квадратные окна выходили на задний двор, относительно тихий – тишину нарушало только пение птиц. уютный садик и небольшая терраса, понемногу обрастающая зеленью и цветами, радовала юту: он успел оценить эстетический вкус джона – в этом они совпадали. но чудесный сад – не то, что привлекло внимание юты. незнакомый дом возвышался невдалеке; он был ощутимо меньше усадьбы джона, пусть и имел два этажа: тёмный кирпич делал его похожим на стереотипные мрачные особняки, в которых могли спокойно обитать герои по или шелли. дом не выглядел ни роскошно, ни даже состоятельно: строгий, лаконичный фасад выдавал в хозяине строгость и даже некую ортодоксальность. в этом плане джон был более изобретателен. 

одна сторона дома была обращена в сторону чужой террасы. окна выходили на сад, так понравившийся юте. таким образом, имея острое зрение (или же хороший бинокль), можно было лицезреть не только утопающий в зелени двор, но и то, что происходит в доме напротив. юта не имел комплексов и мало обращал внимание на подобные вещи, поэтому шторы решил не запахивать даже на ночь – проблем со сном у него никогда не было. 

они наконец остались вдвоём. марк боязливо переступил порог комнаты и остался стоять у двери, плотно прижав ступни друг к другу. джон никогда не приглашал его в свой кабинет, поэтому мальчик не имел совершенно никакого представления, как себя вести в такой ситуации. но первым тишину нарушил юта – он вальяжно сел на мягкое кресло, подзывая марка подойти ближе.

— отчего же ты замолчал? 

— а о чём мне говорить? 

— о чём тебе хочется. видишь ли, это называется знакомством… 

марк густо покраснел. 

— я знаю, что тебя зовут марк, — продолжал юта. мальчишка стоял совсем близко, и юта не удержался, взяв его за руку. – что ты не ешь мясо и любишь Бога. что ещё расскажешь? 

рука марка беспомощно пыталась вырваться – он прикрывал свободной ладонью лицо и тихо смеялся. юта ослепительно улыбнулся, посчитав это очком в свою пользу. 

— кто вам рассказал об этом? – сквозь смех спросил марк. 

— глупый вопрос, — хмыкнул юта. – дядюшка, кто ж ещё. 

марк рассмеялся громче, но быстро стих. юта сжал его ладошку крепче. 

— он сказал неправду?

— нет, — мальчик улыбнулся и качнулся в сторону, на секунду потеряв равновесие. – но из-за его слов вы теперь наверняка считаете меня глупым. 

настала очередь юты смеяться. когда хохот его становился громким, громче речи, он запрокидывал голову наверх, сильно прищуривая глаза и скалясь в полуулыбке. всё его тело дрожало в неистовом движении, плечи ходили то вверх, то вниз, он дёргался, мог случайно задеть кого-то ногой, часто стучал кулаком по ближайшей поверхности или шлёпал чужую руку или бедро: сейчас его рука столкнулась с холодным деревом стола единожды – ударившись сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, юноша на мгновение замолчал, осмотрев руку. с ней, к счастью, все было в порядке. марк обеспокоенно перехватил чужую руку своей свободной, осторожно рассматривая её. 

— вы не ушиблись? 

лицо юты расплылось в довольной улыбке – спектр положительных эмоций его был безграничен, и марк имел возможность в этом убедиться лично. положение, в котором они оба оказались, было смущающим – пожалуй, даже слишком; вот только юте слишком нравилось провоцировать людей на искренность, слишком нравилось смотреть, как их внутренние преграды рушатся, как рушатся их принципы, священные устои – это в очередной раз являлось доказательством относительности всего в этом мире. юту это забавляло и по-своему восхищало. 

— пустяки. продолжай, пожалуйста, я тебя слушаю. 

марк медленно отпустил чужую руку. он, казалось, собирался с мыслями, но юта почувствовал, что марку до жути хочется сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, где угодно, только не здесь и не рядом с ним. это его не оскорбило и не обидело, а напротив, дало мотивацию и подтолкнуло к более решительным действиям.

— присаживайся, — бросил он, чуть кивнув головой в сторону кровати. уши у марка покраснели ещё сильнее. он смущённо улыбнулся. 

– всё в порядке, спасибо, – и остался стоять. 

– я вовсе не считаю тебя глупым, – продолжил юта. – я хочу с тобой дружить. у тебя есть здесь друзья? 

мальчик помолчал, дёрнув пару раз носом. 

– нет… но мне и не скучно. я много времени провожу с тэилем, мы довольно близки…

юта нахмурился. тэиль ему не особенно понравился – но, стало быть, теперь стоит быть и к нему приветливее? юта был готов изменить собственным инстинктам, чтобы завладеть вниманием марка. пусть думает, что тэиль симпатичен юте. возможно, это подскажет ему, что юте можно доверять. 

– замечательно, – накамото вновь широко улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. – хочешь, мы во что-нибудь поиграем вместе? 

марк стеснялся, но по его улыбке можно было догадаться, что мальчик хочет играть во всё сразу – так давно ему не предлагали этого! 

юта заставил его выйти на улицу. они спустились и вышли через потайную дверь – марк показал – на задний двор. терраса расцветала, воздух наполнялся лёгкими весенними ароматами – так пахнет молодая трава, так пахнет роса на зелёных листочках. солнце клонилось к земле, будто сочное яблоко на тонкой ветке, ветер крепчал, но юта не замечал этого. он будто бы вновь оказался в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, и тело его неведомым образом наполнилось силами – он тянул марка за руки, кружился, уговорил поиграть в пятнашки. марк быстро утомился, и юта заметил, что тот хромает. 

– прости меня, – порывисто произнёс юта, когда они присели на холодную скамейку. марк мотнул головой. 

– вам не за что извиняться, сэр. я в порядке. 

их смех и ребячье копошение привлекли внимание джона. тот, спокойно перебиравший разные документы в своём кабинете, тоже спустился вниз и, увидев мирно переговаривающихся юту и марка, который, кажется, выглядел куда лучше и оживлённее, покачал головой. 

– словно дети малые, – по-доброму заворчал он. – не устали? 

он пристально смотрел на марка: от этого взгляда мальчику стало не по себе. он почувствовал вину за то, что на мгновение позволил себе шалость; он вспомнил, что это юта добился того, чтобы марка освободили на день, и что проблем от этого только добавится. но джон тут же смягчился, ласково улыбнувшись юте. марк понял, что хозяин души не чает в своём крестнике, и даже несколько удивился, как серьёзный, ответственный и местами чересчур педантичный джон может прощать любую неосторожную фразу, любой проступок этому взбалмошному непредсказуемому юноше. но обманывать себя марк тоже не мог – юта очаровывал, его хотелось слушать и слушаться, он понимал марка лучше всех обитателей поместья, хотя они провели вместе всего пару дней.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

марк был практически счастлив. ему удавалось проводить много времени с ютой в последующие дни – работы будто чудесным образом поубавилось, и у марка оставалось по крайней мере пара часов на то, чтобы поиграть со своим новым другом в саду или почитать книги. читать у него, к слову, из раза в раз получалось всё лучше и лучше – благодаря настойчивости юты и собственной любознательности, он выучил не меньше ста слов за считанные дни и успешно учился письму. преподаватель из юты был слабый – но марк желал учиться сам и превращался порой в надоедливого ученика, задающего слишком много вопросов на уроках. 

– а почему шекспир пишет thou вместо you? – он с нескрываемым восторгом перелистывал жёлтые страницы толстого тома сонетов, выискивая знакомые слова.

– это старинный язык, – нехотя отвечал юта. ему, в отличие от марка, такие уроки быстро наскучили, и он с жадностью разглядывал профиль мальчишки. пока тот погружался с головой в письмо, выводил по нескольку раз одну и ту же букву до тех пор, пока она не перестанет получаться у него такой же ровной и миниатюрной, как в учебниках, юта был одержим нетерпением и навязчивым желанием владеть вниманием марка единолично. в этой битве юта явно проигрывал шекспиру. 

«– никогда не любил этого плебея-педанта!» – зло думал он, мысленно сгрузив всю ответственность за собственные неудачи на мёртвого поэта. ему хотелось, чтобы марк задерживал свою руку на его запястье во время игр в пятнашки чуть дольше, чтобы он чаще спрашивал незнакомые слова, сидя под боком; он хотел выводить марковой рукой целые слова – цитаты о любви, возможно, да хоть того же шекспира, пусть хоть где-то послужит во благо! – и чтобы потом марк пытался их прочесть: наблюдать за тем, как он произносит «love's fire heats water, water cools not love», и как на его смуглой коже проступает румянец, багровеют щёки, соревнуясь в яркости с деревом камина в прихожей. как сердце его стучит, ритм отдаётся во всём теле и бьёт по ушам, и как сбивается дыхание; и всему этому причина – накамото юта! и марк признается в этом – сначала себе, а потом и самому юте… но марк спрашивал, как прочесть слово divine, потому что слабо себе представлял особенности произношения при закрытом типе слога. юта учился на юридическом факультете, поэтому не мог дать исчерпывающих ответов – поначалу марк ограничивался ими, но вскоре проявлял настойчивость, потому что чувствовал, что юта что-то недоговаривает. а юта не недоговаривал – он попросту не знал большего, но сказать об этом марку? боже праведный, да никогда. 

джон был рад тому, что парни быстро поладили. отвыкший от беззаботного смеха и счастливых улыбок на лицах близких ему людей, он тоже чувствовал себя приятно и хорошо. ему не хотелось портить идиллию, созданную собственными руками. они проводили с ютой вечера вместе, разговаривая о жизни в лондоне, об учёбе в оксфорде: юта не старался углубляться и выбалтывать свои секреты, коль скоро их у него было предостаточно – но джон всё понимал без лишних слов. он не скучал по жизни в холодной столице – здесь, на лоне природы, джон чувствовал себя свободным от посторонних глаз, от сплетен, городской суеты и тревожности. здесь не куда было спешить, единственной опасностью была угроза заскучать – но трудоголик джон, столкнувшийся с противоположной проблемой неумения отдыхать и получать от этого удовольствие, от этого не страдал. бороться с проблемой ему помогал юта – джон подшучивал, что им было бы неплохо на время поменяться: так было бы проще уживаться, так их личные предпочтения были бы учтены, джон был бы погружён в ежедневную рабочую рутину, а юта бы оттачивал своё мастерство расслабления и наслаждения жизнью. по его словам, жизнь была вполне приятной и в оксфорде – «нужно только найти нужный ракурс, и всё мгновенно встанет на свои места». 

– или перевернётся с ног на голову! – добавил однажды он. – как для алисы. но она ведь не испытывала страха? 

– у неё было качество, способное переплюнуть все наши положительные черты, – качал головой джон, и тени на его лице становились глубже. – она не утеряла любопытства. в силу возраста это было для неё естественно, конечно… 

– ну так что же ты ворчишь? возраст — это всего лишь цифра. у тебя вся жизнь впереди, дядюшка. как и у меня. сумеем заполучить и любопытство, и ещё много чего… 

под «много чего» первым в списке у юты стоял марк, что было неудивительно. но за неделю они и вправду сблизились достаточно, чтобы уже с трудом расставаться друг с другом – особенно тяжело это давалось марку, который желал добрых снов юте с таким страдальческим выражением, что казалось, будто все печали мира отпечатались на этом прекрасном личике. 

у юты давно б трещало по швам сердце, если бы он был чуть менее циничным. вместо этого он крепко обнимал марка, присаживаясь на коленки, хотя в этом не было совершенно никакой необходимости, потому как мальчик был всего на голову его ниже. но юте нравилось заставлять марка чувствовать себя крохотным – поэтому он не упускал возможности вести себя ласково (порой даже чересчур) и лишний раз напомнить марку о том, что тот ещё совсем ребёнок. конечно, юта врал, и в первую очередь самому себе. гордость не позволила ему признать, что его возбуждает ребёнок. 

в один из таких тёплых вечеров после расставания с марком юта по обыкновению направился в собственную комнату. на столе дымилась чашка с чёрным чаем, на серебряном подносе отражался бликами огонь свечек. глубокая мгла покрывала улицу – единственный фонарь освещал небольшую территорию тусклым желтоватым светом, разглядеть что-то с его помощью было практически невозможно. но внимание юты привлёк злополучный соседский дом – одно из окон, как раз на втором этаже, ярко горело, а сквозь неплотные шторы был виден неподвижный силуэт человека. юта напряг зрение, но смог понять лишь то, что комната была большой – подсвечники были расположены на противоположных стенах и уходили несколько вглубь, что позволяло судить о размере помещения. навряд ли это была гостиная, заключил он, потому как обычно гостиные располагаются на первом этаже. значит, кто-то сейчас в своём кабинете – это скорее было кабинетом – тоже не спит. 

но юту ни на что не натолкнули эти выводы. он продолжил заниматься привычными делами безо всякого стеснения, и в этом ему, пожалуй, не было равных; даже то, что считалось постыдным и недостойным джентльмена, выходило у него вполне изящно. перед сном молодой человек решил пролистать книги, которые читал марк, – ему вдруг стало интересно, какие успехи совершает его очаровательный ученик. юта остался доволен. свет в окне напротив по-прежнему горел: фигура сидела немного по-другому, будто бы её сдвинули влево, так, чтоб открывался наиболее полный обзор. юту это не насторожило – он хмыкнул, приподнимая плечи в неясном жесте. погасив свет у себя, он не заметил, как погрузился в сон и соседский дом.


	2. Chapter 2

наутро накамото припомнил о необычном соседе: воссоздав в памяти картину прошлой ночи, он почувствовал себя странно и несколько тревожно. быстро сообразив, что джон наверняка может помочь советом, юта, совершив утренние приготовления, спустился вниз – завтрак уже был готов. однако его встретил сонный марк. 

– вот и ты, – юта крепко обнял его. – а где же дядюшка? 

– он отъехал, – пробормотал марк, смущённый неожиданными объятиями. – но обещал быть к полудню. велел позавтракать мне с вами… 

юта хлопнул в ладоши. 

– ай да дядя! – он подмигнул марку. – всё чувствует, чёрт этакий! ну, пойдём скорее к столу. или ты не голоден? 

как и ожидалось, марк был смущён таким вниманием. он признался, что никогда не ел за хозяйским столом, и пошутил, что с приездом юты в поместье жизнь всех жителей будто бы озарилась светом. сердце юты сжалось от невероятной нежности к мальчику, но азарт играл в его крови. 

на улице было сыро, трава скользила под ботинками. марк отказался играть в саду, но юта силой выставил его из дома и повёл с собой. мокрая земля налипали комьями на каблуки, и юта часто топал, чтобы сбить их. марк запнулся об лежащий неглубоко камень, но юта успел его поймать, подхватив под мышками. 

– будь аккуратнее, солнце. 

марк растерянно кивнул, высвобождаясь из оков очередных полуобъятий. юта неохотно отпустил его. в сад вышел тэиль – в грубых серых руках он держал металлические ножницы. мальчик заметил его и тут же подбежал поздороваться – вероятно, они ещё не виделись. 

юту это трогательное зрелище разозлило, и он, оскорблённый до глубины души таким будничным, но неожиданным предательством, решил вернуться в дом. все события этого утра оставили неприятный след в душе юты – он был раздражён тем, что всё идёт не так, как угодно ему. войдя в дом, он сменил туфли и остался в гостиной; обнаружив на столике трубку джона, он подкурил, чтобы отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

джон не заставил себя долго ждать. как только юта услышал негромкие голоса, раздающиеся снаружи, он буквально вскочил с кресла. полный решимости одолеть джона расспросами о загадочном соседе, юта выбежал на улицу – его встретил улыбающийся джон, идущий на встречу, но рядом с ним шёл незнакомый мужчина. он озирался по сторонам и держался совсем рядом с джоном.

– хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, – весело проговорил голдсмит, потрепав юту по голове. – донён, подойди сюда, пожалуйста. 

юта видел этого мужчину впервые – несмотря на зрелый возраст, лицо донёна было живым, а порою в маленьких глазах мелькало что-то ребяческое. накамото замечал, как донён робеет перед джоном, но не придавал этому никакого значения – кто бы не оробел, оставшись рядом с таким статным мужчиной? джон не растерял обаяния и манер, отчего легко мог ввести в смущение кого угодно. юта мечтательно прикрыл глаза – он вдруг вспомнил очень симпатичного молодого преподавателя истории, который вёл семинарские занятия у младших студентов. пару раз они пересекались на концертах, которые устраивались студентами старших курсов, и юте даже удалось перекинуться парой фраз с преподавателем. но тот, вероятно, испугавшись настойчивости, а может, по глупости, сбежал со второго отделения, не став дослушивать второй фортепианный концерт брамса. несмотря на то, что сборный оркестр, в котором не хватало скрипок и духовых, играл из рук вон плохо, сбивая пианиста, никто из слушателей не осмеливался демонстративно встать и покинуть зал. а этот тэён осмелился. возможно, ему нужно было спешить – но об этом юта не подумал, в мыслях давно уже пребывая королём ситуации. 

у донёна были худые запястья и длинные пальцы, похожие на паучьи лапы. сам он выглядел отталкивающе, фигура его была нескладной, излишне худощавой, при неаккуратных телодвижениях кости у него начинали хрустеть, и он смущённо прятал взгляд в пол. но нельзя было не заметить это тихое благоговение перед джоном, молчаливое уважение и преданность в глазах сообщили юте нечто такое, о чём вслух говорить не принято. донён ему не нравился совершенно – но за блестящие глаза и за наклон джоновой головы юта мгновенно признал в нём друга. 

донёна ему представили как детского врача – он поклонился вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку в приветственном рукопожатии. юта сразу же отметил, что, будь он на месте больного малыша, от вида такого доктора он бы наделал в штаны. прямые чёрные волосы, бледное лицо и костлявые руки создавали не самый обаятельный образ – по крайней мере, детям он едва ли мог понравиться. но стоило донёну улыбнуться из-за колкой фразочки джона, как его лицо вмиг преображалось – на щеках появлялся лёгкий румянец, верхняя часть лица переставала быть тяжёлой, глаза становились совсем узенькими и добрыми. юта улыбнулся ему в ответ. на мгновение донён показался ему привлекательным. 

они сидели в гостиной – юта занял излюбленное кресло у окна, джон с донёном сели на диван. донён выглядел измученным долгой дорогой, но старался не подавать виду – юта заметил это и хотел было заговорить с ним, но джон его перебил.

– если ты позволишь, мы бы хотели остаться наедине, – мягко начал он, и голос его звучал убеждающе. – нам нужно кое-что обсудить. не сердись. 

– мне очень жаль лишать себя такой компании, – процедил юта, презрительно улыбаясь джону. он поднялся с кресла, отряхнув пиджак. – право, дорогой дядюшка, вы поступаете эгоистично. мы ведь только познакомились.

– дорогой юта, мы обязательно отобедаем вместе, – вмешался донён, желая разрядить обстановку. руки его засуетились в непонятных жестах. – наш разговор не займёт больше двадцати минут, будьте покойны. 

джон бросил тяжёлый взгляд на донёна. юта его перехватил и пожал плечами. 

– не торопитесь. вероятно, вы с трудом поверите мне, но я не имею цели рушить чужие планы, – теперь его улыбка стала чуть более искренней. донён виновато улыбнулся в ответ. юта невольно почувствовал, что вмешивается в то, о чём ему лучше не знать, но сожаление по поводу подобного положения не посетило его разум, поэтому он выпорхнул из кабинета джона так же легко, как туда влетел, потрудившись только над тем, чтобы аккуратно прикрыть дверь. 

небо затянуло тяжёлыми тучами в разводах. зелень стала серой, ветер недоброжелательно выл. юта немного походил по коридору, незаметно вслушиваясь в разговор, из-за которого от него изящно избавились, но не мог расслышать ни единого слова. больше всего на свете он не любил, когда при нём секретничали в открытую – сейчас же, несмотря на то, что в желании приятелей не было ничего иррационального и странного, юта не мог перестать быть подозрительным.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

юта спустился вниз, скучающе прошагал весь коридор, насвистывая «форель» шумана. из кухни вышел марк, и лицо его озарилось улыбкой при виде накамото. 

– вы уже закончили? – он подбежал довольно быстро – это обрадовало юту, и он почти забыл о своих утренних обидах.

– они, со мной, – да, – пожал плечами юта, приобнимая мальчика. – кажется, дядюшка меня стесняется. тогда зачем же было нас знакомить?.. 

марк растерялся. 

– эй, марк. 

– что?

– кто такой этот донён? 

марк застыл – было ясно, что он что-то знает. глаза его потемнели и заблестели – могло показаться, что он вот-вот разразится рыданиями, но он только поджал губу и дёрнул носом, как делает всегда, когда смущается, и отвёл взгляд. 

– ты ведь знаешь, – юта прищурился. – так почему не расскажешь?

– я н-ничего не знаю, – голос у марка сорвался, и он замолчал, громко сглотнув. кадык его дёрнулся. юта закатил глаза.

– некому верить в этом доме! – нарочито громко проговорил он. – и у всех, на удивление, есть от меня секреты. да, я не жил здесь, так и что же? разве это повод теперь скрывать от меня всё самое интересное? 

марк замахал на него руками.

– нет же, вы не так меня поняли… я действительно ничего не знаю, клянусь! признаться честно, я… я боюсь сэра кима. 

– почему? 

мальчик боязливо озирался по сторонам.

– прошу, давайте выйдем на улицу. 

юта был заинтригован. конечно, он тоже отметил, насколько подозрительным выглядел этот мужчина; и то, что джон за всё время, пока юта гостил здесь, ни разу не заговаривал о своём приятеле, напрягло молодого человека ещё больше. раз они так близки, что не могли терпеть юту во время своего разговора, значит, им есть, что скрывать? значит, они настолько близки, что любое вторжение извне воспринимают как угрозу своим тайнам? юта не мог не драматизировать. он чувствовал себя брошенным и униженным. донён обещал отобедать вместе, но юте расхотелось есть вместе с ними. 

марк вывел его на задний двор и присел на влажную от сырости скамейку. юта подсел рядом, сохраняя небольшое расстояние, и потянулся за спичечным коробком и сигаретами, которые он также обнаружил в гостиной. запахло палёной смолой. 

– так что? – юта глубоко затягивался, поглядывая на марка. тот морщил нос, но старался не отворачиваться. 

– они с мистером голдсмитом работают вместе, – негромко начал он, нервно потирая руки и хрустя костяшками. – мистер ким приехал из кореи десять лет назад. больше я ничего не знаю о нём… я не подслушиваю ничьих разговоров… 

юта разочарованно цокнул языком, делая очередную затяжку. 

– и это всё? боже, дядя рассказал мне больше, – и тут же заметив смятение на лице марка, поспешил поправить себя: 

– ну хорошо, хорошо. а боишься ты его почему? 

марк не ответил сразу. и вдруг лицо его прояснилось, появилась очаровательная улыбка: он чуть засмеялся, вероятно, вспомнив о чём-то приятном. 

– он всегда так добр ко мне! всегда спрашивает, как я себя чувствую, дарит мне открытки, игрушки… мне неловко говорить ему, что я уже не играю в солдатиков, но они такие красивые! хотите, я вам их покажу? 

юта совершенно растерялся. он впервые видел настолько оживлённого и воодушевлённого марка – за исключением восторга от занятий, конечно, – а чтобы тот с горящими глазами предлагал что-то показать, так это и вовсе казалось сказкой. и всё же слова марка ввели его в ступор. 

– так значит, этот донён – неплохой парень? – протянул он, поджигая залпом вторую сигарету. марк не выдержал и закашлялся. – ох, перестань, каким же мужчиной ты вырастешь, если не можешь вытерпеть табачный дым? и всё-таки дядя скрытничает… как думаешь, может, войти без стука? да и в конце концов, я – полноправный член этого дома и могу заходить везде, куда захочу! тоже мне, тайны… это, знаешь ли, весьма неприятно. ты слушаешь меня? 

марк вновь помрачнел. кажется, донён нравился ему не меньше тэиля – юта провёл именно такую параллель по одной простой причине: оба вызывали у него необъяснимую неприязнь, к обоим он ревновал марка, а донён давал повод беспокоиться и за дядю. 

– я бы не стал прерывать их, – произнёс марк, и голос его дрогнул. – это ведь… некрасиво…

– конечно, не стал бы, – хмыкнул юта, попыхивая дымом. – да если б ты сделал это, тебя бы лишили работы. 

наступила неловкая пауза. марк болтал ногами, пиная камни в сторону, юта курил, и дым застилал ему глаза. он откинул полу пиджака, чтобы достать часы: время он предусмотрительно засёк. прошло около десяти минут. юта в нетерпении застучал каблуками. 

– и что же мне делать всё это время? – нарочито громко проговорил он. – они выставили меня за дверь, будто я отброс какой-то! будто я не достоин с ними разговаривать… как маленького ребёнка прогоняют из родительской спальни ночью! а впрочем… 

он переключил своё внимание на марка. 

– не пора ли тебе работать? – с издёвкой спросил накамото. марк покраснел. 

– вы правы…

– вот и ступай. ай, да негодяй же я! жалуюсь на чужую эгоистичность, а сам поступаю не лучше. зря я отвлёк тебя от обязанностей. 

марк попытался заглянуть юте в глаза – он совершенно не понимал, что с ним делается. но юта встал первым, хлопнув мальчишку по плечу. 

– вы ведь не собираетесь беспокоить господина голдсмита и господина кима? – с надеждой в голосе сказал марк, но юта зло сверкнул глазами.

– ступай, марк. 

и тут случилось то, чего юта предвидеть не мог: марк с силой перехватил его руку и крепко обнял, прижавшись лицом к груди и таким образом преграждая путь. 

– да что с тобой? – юта был порядком раздражён, но марк мотал головой, прижимаясь крепче. 

– пожалуйста, не ходите… это переходит всякие границы. ведь… 

– кто ты такой, чтобы запрещать мне что-либо? 

– …ведь сэр голдсмит никогда не тревожит нас! – выкрикнул марк – это был его последний аргумент. – я прошу вас… не делайте этого. 

юта остановился. мышцы его расслабились, но он по-прежнему стоял, не зная, как успокоить марка – тот перенервничал, и плечи его тихонько содрогались. ладони юты легли на чужую спину, успокаивающе поглаживая её размашистыми движениями. 

– перестань, я никуда не пойду… слышишь? я останусь тут, с тобой, или поднимусь к себе. ну, давай же, успокойся… 

он присел на корточки, отстранив от себя марка. тот не плакал, но часто и тяжело дышал – кажется, он и вправду рассказал не всё, что знал. но юте уже было всё равно: его рука мягко скользнула по чужой шее, затем большой палец аккуратно прошёлся по выступающей скуле. как и ожидалось, это подействовало на марка весьма отрезвляюще – он вновь состроил смущённое выражение лица и отвернулся. 

– что вы делаете… 

– выражаю свою любовь, – будничным тоном отозвался юта. – а что? 

марку не суждено было ответить. к ним приближался джон – он смешно вышагивал, важничая, будто селезень, чтобы не набрать грязи на туфли, вслед за ним тихонько трусил донён. юта заметил, что галстук у него завязан чуть более небрежно, нежели во время их недавнего знакомства.

– вот вы где, – добродушно окрикнул их джон. – я уж было начал тревожиться о том, что мы, возможно, обидели тебя…

юта закатил глаза. марк тихо хихикнул.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– марк! – донён расцвёл улыбкой. – я так рад тебя видеть. 

– я тоже, сэр! – он улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

они разговорились. юта подошёл к джону ближе и хотел было пожаловаться на полном серьёзе, но джон, сделав рукой предупредительный жест, принюхался. 

– это ведь мои сигареты, – воскликнул он. юта лукаво ухмыльнулся. 

– я не нарочно. обещаюсь вернуть тебе долг в виде трёх штук. 

донён услышал их разговор и несмело ответил на реплику юты: 

– курить вредно, сэр. лучше нюхайте табак. 

этот совет показался юте неуместным. выражение лица тут же выдало его – он вновь закатил глаза, и это, безусловно, было очень грубо; и донён, будучи благовоспитанным и сдержанным, тут же стушевался, стыдливо пряча взгляд. 

– я говорю тебе то же самое, – заговорил джон. – ну, остаётся надеяться лишь на твоё благоразумие, благо оно у тебя, я вижу, есть. 

комплимент польстил юте. он вновь почувствовал себя прекрасно и с нетерпением ожидал обеда. донён выглядел растерянным и краснел чаще, когда их с ютой взгляды сталкивались. поддельная проницательность молодого человека не могла не тревожить: донёну думалось, что юта знает обо всём, что так долго было скрыто от посторонних глаз и ушей. к счастью, юта не знал ничего; к сожалению, донён думал иначе. 

джон замедлил шаг, чтобы поравняться с донёном, который отстал. казалось, он задумался настолько глубоко, что не заметил, как марк с ютой ушли вперёд. рука джона легла на чужое плечо, слегка его сжимая. 

– ты в порядке? 

– да, я просто… твой крестник очень… – донён пытался подобрать слово, чтобы не обидеть джона. он знал о его любви к юте, но, как и многие, не понимал её истоков. 

– ты быстро к нему привыкнешь, не сомневайся, – джон перебил его, перехватывая холодную руку и ведя донёна вперёд. – он может показаться чересчур самодовольным и нахальным, но в глубине души он – добрый и отзывчивый человек. 

кивок донёна означал надежду на правду в словах джона. однако во время обеда он улыбался слишком удручённо, участливо соглашался со всем, о чём говорил юта, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. джон обеспокоенно наблюдал за этим печальным зрелищем. 

– у вас тоже отпуск? – вновь атаковал юта, и вилка его с неприятным скрипом скользнула по тарелке. – ох, прошу прощения. 

– нет, моё дежурство начинается завтра, – наконец промолвил донён, опуская глаза в пол. – джон написал мне письмо о том, что вы приехали погостить, и я был рад навестить и его, и вас… 

юта поморщился. 

– как-то вы не особенно разговорчивы, – напрямую сказал он, и донён вздрогнул. – вы стесняетесь меня? так вот не стесняйтесь, я всего лишь хочу познакомиться с вами поближе. расскажите мне о себе. 

– юта, дорогой, донён только с дороги, – попытался отвлечь его джон, но юта взмахнул рукой в упредительном жесте. 

– не говори за него. господин ким, вам плохо? 

ситуация набирала очень неприятные для донёна обороты, но он взял себя в руки, отложив приборы в сторону. 

– я в порядке, – он прочистил горло и неловко улыбнулся. – простите меня за мою… несобранность. поездка как-то странно на меня подействовала, я и вправду должен был представиться и рассказать о себе ещё раньше. если честно, ничего интересного о своей жизни я поведать вам не смогу – я вырос в корее, но в силу определённых, гм, обстоятельств… моя семья вынуждена была искать новый дом. 

– и вы оказались в англии? – удивлённо воскликнул юта. джон осуждающе посмотрел на него. 

– да, – донён не смутился, легко усмехнувшись. – в это трудно поверить… 

– а говорили, что жизнь неинтересная… – юта сделал губы трубочкой. – сейчас что-нибудь ещё интересненькое вскроется… 

донён замолчал. ему трудно было оценить юмор юты – как человек другой культуры, он не совсем понимал уместность подобного выражения чувств и эмоций. но джон тоже не поддержал крестника – значит, проблема была далеко не в культурном барьере. 

– это некрасиво, юта. 

– ну а что? – возмутился тот. – да я ведь шучу. дядя, ты стареешь на глазах. где твоё чувство юмора? не ты ли вчера хвалил меня за остроумные шутки? к тому же, у всех есть скелеты в шкафу. 

– чисто технически, у меня много детишек, – проговорил медленно донён и слабо улыбнулся. – я ведь врач. кого только не приходилось лечить. 

– у каждого доктора есть какой-нибудь случай из практики, – оживился юта. – который он помнит всю свою жизнь. что-то необычное, то, о чём не расскажут профессора, то, к чему нельзя подготовиться… есть ли у вас такой?

донён задумался. по его сосредоточенному лицу было заметно, что он, возможно, пытается выбрать из сотни таких случаев самый примечательный и зрелищный. 

– ну вот, скажем, несколько лет назад, – негромко начал мужчина, поглядывая на джона. – когда я работал в маленькой больнице, у нас была вечная нехватка коек. больных иногда лечили где попало – в подвалах, где хранились медикаменты, которых было мало, порой прямо в коридорах могли проводить операции. это было в небольшом поселении на юге. там я получил бесценный опыт… с этими временами связано многое. однажды к нам привезли молодую девушку, у которой были повреждены ноги: юбку случайно зажевал старый деревенский локомобиль… признаться честно, я так и не понял, почему в богом забытой деревушке вдруг оказался локомобиль. но ноги её были в страшном состоянии: чуть ниже колен всё было истерзано в мясо, ступни болтались на тонких костях, – юта инстинктивно поморщился, и донён запнулся. – ох, я не должен был говорить такое во время обеда… 

– да нет, продолжайте, – накамото тряхнул головой, будто сбрасывая невидимую пелену с глаз. 

– с ней приехал отец, старый полуграмотный мужик. слёзно умолял нас сохранить дочери ноги – она единственный ребёнок в семье, молоденькая, жаль её. конечно, и мне было жаль эту девушку, но я не смог ему ничего обещать. как оказалось, не зря. 

воцарилась тишина. 

– она умерла? – наконец спросил юта. 

– да, она потеряла слишком много крови, – легко ответил донён. – даже удивительно, как старик сумел доставить её живой в больницу. 

– это говорит о невероятной тяге к жизни, – вдруг произнёс джон, и донён впервые за долгое время посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. юта хмыкнул.

– дядя, ты идеалист. девушке просто повезло. ну, поначалу…

– у неё не было никаких шансов выжить, – грустно парировал донён. – мы только отсрочили её смерть. 

– в твоих словах много цинизма, – вздохнул джон. кажется, он был несколько разочарован. – не думаешь ли ты, что у всех пациентов равные шансы выжить и продолжить привычную жизнь? 

– джон, ты ведь оперирующий хирург, – глаза донёна потемнели. – кому как не тебе знать, какие порой бывают… больные. я бы даже сказал, привозят живые трупы… 

– и всё-таки шанс есть, – настаивал джон. 

– мы не всемогущи, как ни печально это констатировать. дар воскресения нам неведом. 

– я ведь совсем о другом. об отношении… 

– я просто… тяжело воспринимаю гибель своих пациентов. невольно берёшь вину на себя. у тебя ведь тоже такое бывало, правда? 

джон кивнул. юта поджал губу – разговор получился безрадостным. он сам сокрушался, что начал расспрашивать донёна о работе: в компании двух врачей с огромным опытом он чувствовал себя совсем плохо, а теперь, кажется, даже столкнул их. к его удивлению, джон, очевидно, каким-то образом это почувствовал и предложил юте выпить. тот мгновенно согласился. донён пить отказался, сославшись на низкое давление, мучившее его последние дни. после этого юта окончательно убедился в том, что эта встреча оказалась провальной.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

донён уехал ближе к вечеру. джон вызвался сопроводить его чуть ли не до станции; когда донён проверял небольшой саквояж внизу, он выглядел ещё более бледным и удручённым, чем раньше. юта увидел его издалека, и ему стало не по себе: он впервые почувствовал, что мог невольно послужить причиной чьего-то неудавшегося отдыха. в его голове поселились серьёзные сомнения по поводу собственного поведения – пожалуй, впервые жизни он узнал, что такое рефлексия. это оказалось непосильной нагрузкой для его сознания, и он решил отвлечься, выловив марка на улице и буквально украв его у уставшего тэиля, для которого разговор с мальчиком был сродни глотку свежего воздуха. марк нравился всем, но это, увы, скорее усложняло ему жизнь.

вечером он задержался чуть дольше обычного. юта неспешно раскуривал трубку, сидя у открытого окна и наблюдая за тем, как мерцает газ в уличном фонаре. марк сосредоточенно выводил пером какие-то слова: юта не сразу заметил, что тот переписывает что-то из книги. мальчик действительно учился очень быстро. он уже начал читать толстые книги, но делал это медленно – юта заметил уголок, согнутый треугольником в качестве закладки, – марк остановился на шестой странице. 

– ты большая умница, – юта ласково погладил его по голове. – но давай-ка сегодня я тебе почитаю. 

он пересел на кровать и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. марк без стеснения приземлился рядом, с увлечением разглядывающий жёлтые страницы – ему не терпелось вновь окунуться в эту волшебную атмосферу. 

– тебе так нравится уайльд? – пробормотал юта, перелистывая шелестящие страницы слишком быстро, чтобы суметь сосредоточиться на их содержании. – этот новый роман совсем никуда не годится. чем он тебя привлёк? 

марк пожал плечами. 

– ну хорошо, я прочту, – засмеялся накамото и заёрзал на одном месте, усаживаясь поудобнее. 

«— … Своё искусство вы любите больше, чем друзей. Я вам не дороже какой-нибудь позеленевшей бронзовой статуэтки. Нет, пожалуй, ею вы дорожите больше.

Удивленный художник смотрел на него во все глаза. Очень странно было слышать такие речи от Дориана. Что это с ним? Он, видимо, был очень раздражен, лицо его пылало.

— Да, да, — продолжал Дориан. — Я вам не так дорог, как ваш серебряный фавн или Гермес из слоновой кости. Их вы будете любить всегда. А долго ли будете любить меня? Вероятно, до первой морщинки на моем лице. Я теперь знаю — когда человек теряет красоту, он теряет все. Ваша картина мне это подсказала. Лорд Генри совершенно прав: молодость — единственное, что ценно в нашей жизни. Когда я замечу, что старею, я покончу с собой». 

юта прервался на какое-то время, потому как марк притих, и перевёл взгляд с книги на сидящего рядом мальчика. тот, к удивлению юты, тихонько всхлипывал, вытирая льющиеся рекою слёзы с раскрасневшихся щёк. 

– боже мой, марк, милый, что с тобой? – он тут же кинулся с платком и приложил его к чужой горячей щеке. марк не поднимал глаз. – перестань, перестань так реветь из-за книг! они того не стоят. не то я перестану тебе читать…

– нет, нет, прошу вас! – тут марк вспыхнул. глаза его заблестели. – я просто… это так красиво! и так больно…

– брось. по-моему, сущая ерунда… – юта звучал легкомысленно, как и всегда. – слишком пафосно. 

– нет, мне кажется, что это очень… точно сказано, – марк вновь всхлипнул. – молодость, она ведь… быстро проходит. 

– только не говори мне, что расстроился из-за того, что подумал, что вдруг надоешь мне, – юта подмигнул мальчику и придвинулся к нему ближе, так что бока их соприкасались. – глупенький… 

марк спрятал лицо на чужой груди. юта легко поглаживал того по вихрастой макушке, прижимая к себе крепче обычного. он чувствовал, как быстро бьётся чужое маленькое сердце, и от этого у него самого внутри что-то сжалось. юта отстранил марка от себя и пригнулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. 

– не смей больше плакать при мне по пустякам. ты понял меня? – марк закивал, вскидывая руки, чтобы вытереть слёзы. но сделать ему это не удалось – юта перехватил их, с силой сжав, и легко коснулся губ мальчика своими. он целовал требовательно, но без давления – ему важно было не спугнуть марка. тот вяло отнекивался – стеснялся, смущался. 

– подождите, так… так нельзя, – попытался возразить он, но юта зло сверкнул глазами: 

– ты и вправду ещё совсем глупый. разве стал бы я учить тебя неправильному? да неужели ж ты такого плохого мнения обо мне? – он наигранно нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, сделав вид, что обижен. 

– нет, вовсе нет, – затараторил марк. – я вас уважаю… 

– уважаешь? – юта всё ещё играл. – на одном уважении долго не протянешь. лучше расскажи-ка мне о чём-нибудь ещё. 

– о чём? – наивно спросил мальчик, и в его голосе звучала растерянность и любопытство. всё напоминало ему о первом разговоре наедине. 

– ну, скажем… что ты чувствуешь, когда я читаю тебе? 

– тепло… и какое-то странное чувство в груди. знаете, как бабочка хлопает крыльями? щекотно. и хочется бегать, смеяться. но если бы я стал бегать и хохотать, этого было бы мало…

юта нагло перебил его, вновь настойчиво целуя. теперь марк сопротивлялся с ощутимо меньшей силой, начинал слабеть, сдаваться. от него пахло свежими простынями и чем-то хвойным; ладони его, упавшие в попытке остановить юту на его плечи, были мокрыми и горячими. 

– а теперь чего тебе хочется? 

– хватит, пожалуйста, – дыхание у марка сбилось, и он встал с кровати. простыни заскрипели. – это неправильно… за это жестоко, жестоко наказывают… 

– за любовь не наказывают! – парировал юта. ему удалось схватить марка за руку. – скажи, ведь я нравлюсь тебе? 

марк помолчал. 

– да, но… мужеложство карается… 

– брось. иди ко мне, – юта с силой притянул мальчика к себе. тот, не удержавшись, подался вперёд и затормозил второй рукой, уперевшись в чужую коленку. юта цокнул языком. 

– я тебе нравлюсь, а ты нравишься мне, – продолжал он с нескрываемым удовольствием, смотря на марка снизу вверх. – разве в этом есть что-то плохое? 

– конечно, есть, – марк выдавил жалкую улыбку. – вы ведь…

– что? 

– вы ведь мужчина. 

юта вздохнул. в доме напротив горел свет, в окне по-прежнему был виден неподвижный силуэт. молодому человеку стало не по себе, и он поспешил задёрнуть шторы. марк непонимающе хлопал глазами. 

– зажги свет, – прошептал юта. – уже нет смысла держать окна открытыми. 

комната озарилась приглушённым жёлто-оранжевым светом. мальчик боязливо сел на кровать рядышком, взяв в руки книгу, которую они только что читали. 

– хотел бы я уметь так же быстро читать, как это делаете вы! – мечтательно протянул он. – я бы прочитал сотню таких книг. и ещё лучше… однажды я бы сам даже написал книгу, наверное…

юта слушал его вполуха. шторы не были плотными, что вызывало у него беспокойство: теперь это было единственным, о чём он мог думать.


	3. Chapter 3

полный решимости выяснить причины этого недоразумения, юта с самого утра старался вызнать у джона, чей же дом возвышается прямо напротив его чёртовой комнаты. конечно, он был зол на себя – о таком следует спрашивать раньше, а ещё неплохо было бы держать шторы закрытыми в любое время суток: вопрос безопасности и собственного покоя. джон поначалу не понимал чужой обеспокоенности, но списал её на вспыльчивость и эмоциональность – кому, как не юте быть таким большую часть времени. в этот же раз джон ошибся – беспокойство крестника имело под собой вполне весомые причины. 

– почему ты резко заинтересовался им? – добродушно спросил мужчина в попытке успокоить накамото, но тот, казалось, совершенно его не слышит. вечная лёгкая улыбка пропала с его лица. чужая тревога передалась и джону. 

– я понял, что совершенно ничего о нём не знаю, – попытался соврать юта. получилось у него дурно, но он отважился пробовать ещё раз: 

– понимаешь, я успел познакомиться даже с этим сорванцом генри… 

глаза джона округлились, но он тут же разразился громким хохотом. 

– вот уж не ожидал! 

с генри действительно было трудно поладить. не потому, что он нелегко открывался людям, нет, он был далёк от церемониала и мог выпить буквально с первым встречным – конечно, не за свои деньги. юта познакомился с ним совершенно случайно – на нейтральной территории было проще завести беседу; к тому же, генри показался ему вполне приятной компанией, что впоследствии подтвердилось совместными пьянками. юта понимал, что джон наверняка догадывается обо всём – но его реплика вовсе сбила накамото с толку. джон юлил и лукавил – этих черт у него молодой человек раньше не замечал. но он не спешил никого осуждать – в конце концов, джон не делал ничего плохого. 

генри сразу же отвёл юту в ближайший паб, где они и разговорились. оказалось, что его новый знакомый – обедневший аристократ, доживающий свои деньки в родительском доме, где живёт со своей сестрой. сам он – выходец из франции, бывший военный, демобилизованный по состоянию здоровья: на левую ногу он слегка прихрамывал. он любил привирать, что получил ранение в бою, проявив небывалую отвагу, но алкоголь развязывал язык – он проболтался, что рассказывает эту байку всем, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление. юта не был впечатлительным, но его с лёгкостью брало любое, даже некрепкое спиртное, поэтому после двух часов негромких разговоров появилась и впечатлительность, и восторг, и внезапно накатившая на обоих приятелей тоска: у генри – по сестре, у юты – по марку. подобные разговоры сблизили их настолько, что юта уже не мог и представить, что генри пьёт в одиночку, без него; после таких попоек марк выглядел более расстроенным, нежели в обычное время, но юта не успевал это замечать – либо трактовал по своему, не отходя от мальчишки ни на шаг и списывая чужую грусть на недостаток внимания. 

но о генри в тот момент юта успел подумать лишь на какое-то мгновение. его мысли занимал совершенно другой человек – и кем он мог оказаться, оставалось лишь догадываться. юта успел нафантазировать, что хозяин дома напротив – толстый старый аристократ, открывший в себе тягу к юношам (это, к сожалению, не было бы неожиданностью); вполне возможно было и то, что таинственный силуэт в окне был женским, и тогда юте повезло бы больше, и он бы определённо стал злиться чуть меньше. дошло даже до того, что молодой человек начал сомневаться, живой ли человек сидит напротив окна – это вполне могла быть восковая кукла, например. но кто в здравом уме вообще будет делать что-то подобное? и в каких целях? сосед с помутневшим рассудком также мало привлекал юту; и всё-таки джону удалось вмешаться в этот суетливый поток мыслей и чуть замедлить его. 

– я думал, что ты вспомнишь чону. 

юта нахмурился – имя было ему совершенно не знакомо. 

– конечно, ты был совсем маленьким, – быстро поправился мужчина, взглядом заставляя юту сесть рядом. тот послушно опустился в кресло, восстанавливая почему-то сбившееся дыхание. – может, ваше знакомство было очень поверхностным, что ты и не запомнил его. в любом случае, чонси клиффорд, сын билла клиффорда, если тебе это хоть о чём-то скажет…

– боже мой! – перебил его юта, тут же прикрывая рукой рот. – тот самый клиффорд? ты, должно быть, шутишь, дядя. 

джон снисходительно улыбнулся. 

– я начинаю задумываться о том, что вы не знакомы, – ответил он, проигнорировав вопрос юты. – и, если это действительно так, я обязан вас представить. ты ведь уезжаешь уже в конце недели. 

юта кивнул. время пролетело на удивление быстро. он точно знал, что ему нелегко будет расставаться с марком; однако же он знал и то, что марку будет куда тяжелее. юта прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делает, и его удивительная концентрация на собственных желаниях, во многом – слепое потакание любой своей прихоти, сочеталась с контролем настоящих чувств. если сказать, что юта не позволял себе любить, это будет неверно; юта сознательно избегал серьёзности в случайных интрижках, был уверен в том, что они навсегда должны остаться только интрижками, не давая шанса никому. он не умел любить. его научили пользоваться всем себе во благо, и этот урок он усвоил с первого раза. это нередко помогало юте выжить в непостоянном, хаотичном мире. 

– не переживай, – добавил джон, замечая, что юта вновь задумался: его взгляд застекленел, и сам он застыл в неестественном положении. – я сейчас же велю марку навестить его и пригласить на чаепитие. долорес печёт удивительно пышный бисквитный торт, ты просто обязан попробовать его. 

юта неуверенно пожал плечами. в голове его мысли не укладывались совершенно: он не знал, чему удивляться, и стоит ли это делать вообще. конечно, он не ожидал услышать, что соседствует рядом с сыном одного из самых влиятельных людей англии. деревня не жила сплетнями – даже в пабе о чону никто не проронил ни слова, да и генри, живущий здесь практически всю свою жизнь, ни разу не упоминал о том, что здесь живёт такой человек. но, обдумав всё чуть лучше, юта понял: предавать огласке собственное местоположение – слишком опрометчивое решение. уединение и покой – вот что так жаждут все, кто хоть как-то связан с властью и деньгами. юта автоматически записал чону в единственные наследники, а потому считал деньги отца клиффорда уже принадлежат только этому загадочному молодому человеку. уважение к обеспеченным людям просыпалось в юте независимо от факта знакомства.

и всё же он не понимал одного: почему чону, выросший в роскошном доме, окружённый заботой и любовью, наверняка получивший блестящее образование и живущий в своё удовольствие, развлекается слежкой за незнакомыми людьми? в том, что чону следил за ним, у юты не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения. случайности быть не могло, а совпадение казалось слишком нереалистичным. и если бы он только вовремя это заметил!..  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

время шло мучительно долго. заняться юте решительно было нечем: марка послали к чону передать приглашение, гулять в саду без него было бессмысленно. джон же был занят чтением газеты, которую принесли утром. отвлекать его юта не захотел. о чём он мог ему рассказать? накамото хотел убедиться в своей догадке сам, при личной встрече: чону либо психопат, либо манипулятор – страшнее было предположить, что эти характеристики могут соединиться. юта даже не думал об этом. в жизни всё представлялось ему куда проще. 

марк вернулся с хорошими новостями – чону согласился прийти. но не успел он даже закончить предложение, как юта накинулся на него, будто коршун на жертву: 

– как он отреагировал на приглашение? что он ответил? как он выглядит? ты запомнил, во что он был одет? было ли в его поведении что-то подозрительное?

марк оторопел и неловко засмеялся. 

– нет, господин чону вёл себя… обычно, – он поводил глазами из стороны в сторону, вспоминая что-то. – он… немного странный, но к этому можно привыкнуть. но мне могло и показаться… 

юта неожиданно обнял марка за шею и почти припечатал его голову к своей груди. объятия были жёсткими и непривычными. 

– ты никогда не ошибаешься, солнце моё, – тихо приговаривал юта, проводя рукой по взъерошенным волосам. – если ты говоришь, что он странный, то я поверю тебе. я верю каждому твоему слову… он правда не сделал ничего необычного? необычного для себя, если ты так говоришь… ну? 

марк слегка помотал головой – настолько, насколько ему позволяло это сделать его положение. 

– ну и хорошо… – юта звучал напряжённо, в его голосе была слышна тревога, но юта пытался успокоить в первую очередь себя. марк это почувствовал и решил не тревожить накамото сильнее. 

юта ожидал, что чону опоздает, и уже был готов простить ему это, но из-за угла возникла фигура в тёмном пиджаке, и джон, вышедший на крыльцо, приветливо улыбнулся, узнав в идущем соседа. юта чувствовал, как руки у него похолодели от страха и злости, что он ни в коем случае не должен показывать. 

чону оказался высоким, выше юты на голову. несмотря на слабость и какую-то едва уловимую хрупкость, лицо его было круглым, пусть и слегка осунувшимся. пиджак был ему не в пору – угловатые острые плечевые вытачки делали его плечи совершенно удивительной широты и формы. в движениях чону сквозила мягкость и неторопливость, он был аккуратен, вежлив, приветлив, но юта вместе с тем чувствовал и некую болезненную слабость молодого человека, особенно когда чону прикрывал глаза. джон радушно похлопал его по плечу, тот протянул руку с неизменной улыбкой на лице. он часто улыбался джону. увидев юту, он не сменил выражения лица: кажется, что он был одинаково рад видеть как старого знакомого, так и совершенно чужого человека. 

– приятно с вами познакомиться, сэр накамото, – он спокойно пожал руку, не особенно крепко её сжимая. юта немного встряхнул рукопожатие. руки у чону были холодными, несмотря на то, что погода на улице стояла отличная. 

– это взаимно. 

– давно мы с вами не виделись, дорогой чону, – вмешался в разговор джон, открывая молодым людям дверь. – как ваше здоровье? 

юта искоса посматривал на чону. тот вёл себя спокойно – ничто в его действиях не могло служить ни компроматом, ни ключом к разгадке тайны, ни забавной деталью характера. юта не понимал, что за человек сейчас сидит перед ним. неуверенность из-за чужой непредсказуемости насторожила его, как и любое незнакомое чувство, испытанное впервые. 

– чувствую себя неважно, – признался чону. он громко вздохнул, поджав нижнюю губу. – мой организм ужасно реагирует на резкие перемены погоды… я уверен, что сегодня стоит ждать ливня. 

– не нагнетайте, – джон шутливо махнул на него рукой. они коротко рассмеялись – юта же непривычно даже для самого себя молчал, отмечая малейшее подёргивание мышц лица соседа. 

джон велел зажечь лампы. марк суетливо щёлкал переключателями; руки у него заметно дрожали, стоял ненужный грохот – будто белка раскалывала орехи с невероятной скоростью. юта не выдержал и подошёл ближе. 

– успокойся, – успел он шепнуть мальчику на ухо. – не волнуйся, он здесь ненадолго. 

марк виновато опустил голову и легко кивнул. в гостиной воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая шумом ветра за окном. погода действительно понемногу портилась – солнце скрылось за матовыми белоснежными облаками, повеяло холодом. марк закрыл окно и, поклонившись, покинул комнату. 

они ели молча. даже джон, обыкновенно довольно разговорчивый, сейчас не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы начать непринуждённую беседу. чону сосредоточенно пережёвывал овощи. юта испытал дежавю. он не хотел, чтобы это знакомство превратилось в неловкую встречу – он намеревался аккуратно заставить чону признаться в слежке, но оставить дела между ними в мире. к тому же, его угнетали обыденные, привычные за столом звуки – потому он первым решился нарушить тишину. 

– я очень рад с вами познакомиться, – юта натянуто улыбнулся, в глубине души надеясь, что чону не заметит притворства. – мой дядюшка рассказывал о вас исключительно хорошие вещи, так что я даже усомнился, не приукрашивает ли он? 

джон засмеялся. чону, посмотрев на него, мягко улыбнулся, пряча взгляд в собственной тарелке. 

– вы заставляете меня краснеть, – однако он оставался бледным. юта быстро понял, что притворяться здесь приходится не только ему. – и я, право, не знаю, что же мистер голдсмит мог вам рассказать… я с трудом сам припоминаю хорошие вещи о себе. 

юта скованно захохотал. ему стало не по себе – чону не особенно пытался скрывать что-либо о себе, за исключением мимических проявлений эмоций – тут его контролю позавидовали бы лучшие мировые преступники. 

– ну, положим, даже то, что вы происходите из старинного рода клиффордов… 

– но это ведь ничего не значит, – мягко перебил его чону. юта опешил. 

– простите? 

– это не делает меня лучшим человеком в сравнении с кем-то достойным, – продолжал тот, откладывая приборы в сторону. – вы ведь, например, не считаете себя лучше сэра голдсмита лишь потому, что намного моложе и бодрее? 

– вы задаёте этот вопрос не тому человеку, – вмешался джон и вновь рассмеялся. чону покачал головой. 

– мы говорим о разных вещах, – попытался поспорить с чону юта, но молодой человек совершенно не проявлял желания поддерживать дискуссию. он заскучал. 

– лучше чем говорить обо мне, расскажите-ка лучше вы о себе, – неожиданно предложил он. джон бросил быстрый взгляд на юту – ситуация могла повториться. юта поёжился. 

– я обучаюсь в оксфорде, – ему удалось выдавить улыбку. – играю на скрипке, люблю гольф. ценю в людях открытость…

на самом деле, вопрос чону несколько выбил его из состояния равновесия – теперь он совершенно не знал, как вести себя рядом с ним. чону что-то спрашивал, но оставался незаинтересованным; говорил противоречивые вещи, но голос его был неизменно ровным и равнодушным. 

он не был обаятельным – скорее, юта бы даже не заметил, если бы подобный джентльмен прошёл мимо него на одной из улиц лондона. внешне чону не выделялся ничем – его, однако же, можно было назвать красивым, если присмотреться. возможно, он выглядел бы лучше, если бы был полностью здоров: юту не покидало ощущение, что какой-то страшный недуг высасывает из чону все силы, подобно паразиту. чону, несмотря на это, держался статно, насколько ему позволяло здоровье.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– как это интересно, – процедил он сквозь зубы, довольно резко перебив юту. тот опешил и удивлённо поднял глаза. – продолжайте, боже мой. я не сдержал эмоций, но ни в коем случае не хотел перебивать. 

юта решил перейти в наступление. чашка в его руке затряслась.

– я полагаю, вы знаете обо мне больше, чем я могу вам сейчас рассказать, – мягко начал он, усаживаясь в кресле чуть удобнее. джон нахмурился, но старался выглядеть непринуждённо: ради этого он отвел взгляд, увлечённо разглядывая портьеру.

– прошу прощения? 

– наши дома находятся совсем рядом, – почти в открытую сказал юта, ожидая признания. ничего не произошло. лицо у чону даже не дрогнуло. 

– и что же вы хотите сказать? мистер голдсмит, может, вы поможете мне понять господина накамото? 

обращение чону застало джона врасплох. он топнул ногой слишком громко, пока менял позу, затем неловко рассмеялся и осуждающе посмотрел на юту. накамото вновь создавал угрозу провала. 

– дядя, оставь нас, пожалуйста, – настойчиво попросил юта до того, как джон успел произнести ответную реплику. мужчина ничего не понимал, но взгляд юты потяжелел мгновенно, а это означало лишь то, что молодой человек настроен серьёзно. это случалось изредка. джон беспрекословно верил этому взгляду. у юты были свои причины увидеть чону, значит, он просит оставить их наедине не просто так. джон вздохнул. 

– я надеюсь, что вы вернётесь? – чону привстал для рукопожатия. сделал он это двумя руками, накрывая кисть джона сверху и пристально глядя тому в глаза. – мы ведь так и не приступили к пирогу. хочу сказать, что сегодня аромат просто волшебный. 

джон вежливо улыбнулся. 

– обязательно. я передам ваш комплимент долорес, она будет рада. 

дверь хлопнула. юта смутился из-за того, что пришлось буквально выставить джона за порог гостиной, но поделать с собой ничего не мог: мелкая дрожь во всём теле выдавала его с головой. чону пил чай и вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло. 

– вы ведь специально меня пригласили? – наконец проговорил он. голос его звучал мягко и тихо, но юте было достаточно и этого.

– рад вашей проницательности. 

– в таком случае, хочу порадовать вас ещё сильнее: я знал об этом с самого начала. вам нужен был повод для того, чтобы наконец познакомиться со мной. 

юте показалось, что голос чону звучал обиженно. он усмехнулся. 

– ревность здесь ни к чему, господин клиффорд. 

– она здесь и ни при чём. и прошу, называйте меня по имени. нет смысла соблюдать субординацию в личном разговоре. 

юта сглотнул. разговор с чону его порядком утомил ещё раньше; сейчас же, когда они остались одни, это было невыносимо. 

– раз вы не лишены сообразительности и проницательности, – начал он, потирая переносицу. – тогда, может, догадаетесь, о чём я хотел поговорить? 

– ну, это вряд ли, – легко парировал чону. – читать мысли я не умею. 

– зато отлично умеете влезать в чужую жизнь… 

– что? 

юта прищурился. чону выглядел обеспокоенным, но накамото давно раскусил его. 

– часто вы бываете на улице? 

– нет… я не совсем понимаю, к чему вы клоните. 

– почему вы не выходите из дома? болезнь? чем вы болеете? 

чону смутился. юта заметил, что тому неприятна эта тема, и решил надавить посильнее: 

– я не вижу причин оставаться взаперти летом, если это, конечно, не серьёзные травмы, не позволяющие передвигаться свободно… 

– мне есть, чем заняться дома, – чону улыбнулся, давая понять, что не намерен поддерживать беседу на неприятные и неинтересные темы. 

– и что же вы делаете дома? – юта внимательно разглядывал чужое лицо. 

– вам не кажется, что вы переходите границы? – вновь – мягкий голос, учтивая улыбка, а в глазах – мгла и нарастающая тревога. 

– я всего лишь хотел отплатить вам тем же. 

– да о чём же вы, в конце концов? – чону усмехнулся, отпивая из чашки ещё немного. 

юта помолчал, собравшись с мыслями. чону не сводил с него глаз. за окном потемнело – солнце спряталось среди пушистых сизых туч.

– вы ведь следите за мной с самого начала моего приезда, разве это не так? – голос юты охрип. чону опустил взгляд, поджимая нижнюю губу. – что, будете отрицать? не думали, что я замечу? 

– вовсе нет, – улыбнулся тот, подпирая подбородок рукой. – это становится всё более и более интересным… 

– меня мало волнует ваше удовлетворение, – отрезал юта, съездив локтями по столу и немного задрав салфетки. – вы признаёте, что следили? 

чону промолчал, не меняясь в лице. 

— поверьте, это никак не связано с вашим приездом, — ответил он. — я пристрастился к этому занятию давно. 

юта хмурил брови, от этого у него темнело в глазах. догадка его подтвердилась — но какой ценой? он был обеспокоен ещё сильнее, чем прежде. 

— я не думаю, что вам стоит распространяться об этом, — чону звучал так, будто давал дружеский совет. на самом же деле это было не так: юта услышал в этом предупреждение. 

— вы угрожаете мне?

— нет, такой цели у меня не стоит. но зачем же вы меня расспрашиваете? толкаете на то, чтобы выдать ваши секреты? 

— я просто хочу понять, зачем вам хранить чужие скелеты в шкафу? — не унимался юта. — я так понимаю, не мне одному выпало стать объектом ваших наблюдений?

— можно сказать, это моё хобби, — беспечно отозвался чону. юта задохнулся от возмущения, но решил промолчать. много лишнего он мог высказать этому человеку.

– как долго вы наблюдаете за мной и марком? 

чону долго молчал.

– за вами – порядка недели, – наконец промолвил он и пристально посмотрел в глаза юте. от этого взгляда накамото почувствовал странную тяжесть ниже живота. ком подступал к его горлу.

– и… как много вы узнали? – голос у юты задрожал. 

– как бы вам сказать… достаточно, чтобы составить представление и о вас, и о ваших отношениях с этим юным очаровательным слугой. 

юта молчал. он прокручивал в голове все постыдные действия, которые он совершал, как ему казалось, прячась от посторонних глаз и ушей. теперь его извращения были как на ладони. от этой мысли по спине его пробежал холодок – в который раз за время встречи. чону раскололся быстрее, чем тот ожидал.

– …поверьте, вы для меня представляете намного больший интерес, нежели ваш дядюшка и его приятель… – чону негромко откашлялся.

юта мгновенно вспомнил всех приятелей джона и прикрыл рот рукой.

– о чём вы? 

– юта, ваш дорогой дядюшка джон – одинокий человек. вы думаете, ему нравится это одиночество? когда люди оказываются в таком отчаянном положении, я бы даже сказал, остаются брошенными, их голод по простому человеческому теплу растёт с каждым днём, проведённом в своеобразной изоляции от остального мира. и где, как не на работе, этот голод утолять? 

– вы шутите, – попытался проверить чону юта, но тот оставался спокойным, даже слегка улыбался. 

– мне не кажется это смешным. скорее, это даже грустно. но его приятель прекрасно справляется со своими дружескими обязанностями. 

– я не совсем понимаю, о ком вы говорите. 

– вы так хотите узнать? – чону помолчал. нижняя губа его немного оттопырилась вперёд – он задумался. – если честно, я не запомнил его имени – он приезжает сюда раз в неделю на выходные. всё, что я знаю, так это то, что они работают вместе… он молодой мужчина, старше нас с вами, конечно, но всё-таки… высокий, бледный, худой. очень тихий. когда он навещает вашего дядю, они проводят дни дома или уезжают куда-то вместе. и всё-таки дома спокойнее – никто не видит, не слышит, так они думают…  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

«– ну и змей, – пронеслось в голове у юты». он понял, о ком говорит чону, но не испытал ни смущения, ни неприязни. он в какой-то мере ожидал такой развязки. теперь сомнений в том, что чону не лжёт, не осталось совершенно. он громко сглотнул, повозив ложкой в фарфоровой чашке. чону рассматривал собственные ногти. 

— могу ли я быть уверен в том, что вы никому об этом не расскажете? 

— поверьте, если бы я захотел доложить обо всём, что знаю, как минимум десяток людей сейчас имело бы проблемы… 

— каковы гарантии того, что вы не захотите? 

— об этом трудно сказать. по крайней мере, вам я вредить не хочу. 

— почему? 

— вы мне нравитесь. в вас есть что-то, чего нет в англичанах. мне наскучило следить за ними, потому что их тайны одинаковы, будто друг у друга подсматривают… у вас это всё как-то иначе. 

— вы ведь не расскажете джону о том, что видели меня с прислугой?

— не беспокойтесь. 

— и не попросите об услуге взамен?

— нет. 

— просто сказка какая-то. я точно не сплю?

— вы так привыкли к жестокому миру, юта. будьте уверены, что я ни о чём не расскажу. 

– вы точно ничего не хотите?

– разве что стать вашим другом. хотя не сказать, что я ищу чужого внимания.

– необычные у вас методы заведения приятелей…

– зато так можно привлечь необычных людей в свою жизнь, разве нет?

юта помолчал, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза чону. тяжело было понять, что сейчас испытывает юноша: слишком тяжела была печать безразличия на его лице. ему наконец не нужно было притворяться перед джоном и давить из себя улыбку – кажется, чону действительно было куда спокойнее без подобных обязательств. но это ничуть не упрощало юте жизнь – бог его знает, о чём сейчас размышляет этот молодой человек, так расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла. нога его подрагивала. 

– нервный тик. вы уж простите меня, – чону, поймав взгляд юты, кивнул головой в качестве извинения и скользнул ботинком по ковру. повисло неловкое молчание. юта молчаливо наблюдал за тем, как ливень обрушивается на усадьбы вдалеке. туча надвигалась. пирог остался нетронутым.

– чудесно, вы не находите? – голос чону разрезал пустоту. он прозвучал неожиданно громко, а потом по небу прокатилась волна громовых ударов. юта счёл это забавным совпадением и негромко хихикнул. он пытался убедить себя в том, что чону не представляет никакой угрозы. 

– вы любите грозу? – юта перевёл взгляд на юношу и улыбнулся шире. 

– не совсем верно, – у чону дёрнулся уголок губ. – гроза напоминает мне о невинности детства. я ужасно боялся громких звуков и прятался в шкафу каждый раз, когда начинался дождь. но я люблю думать об этом. жаль, что сейчас прятаться подобным образом мне не пристало. 

– вы ведь живёте один? – спросил юта. он готов было продолжить фразу колкой шуткой, что-то вроде «никто не отчитает вас за прятки», но чону согласился довольно холодно. накамото вновь стало не по себе. 

в гостиную заглянул вскоре марк. 

– господин! – он негромко позвал юту, тот обернулся, одарив его ласковым взглядом. – господин, начинается дождь… я хотел запереть калитку, но вспомнил, что господин чону гостит у нас. 

– honey, проводи его до дома, пожалуйста, – юта ласково потрепал марка по волосам, и тот вспыхнул, отшатываясь назад и хмуря брови. 

– господин, что вы делаете? – он умоляюще смотрел на юту: было заметно, что ему стыдно. – г-господин чону ведь… вам не нужно… 

– господин чону – мой большой друг! – юта сказал это чуть громче обычного специально, чтобы чону услышал. – а от друзей у меня нет секретов. солнце моё ненаглядное, вот тебе совет: настоящим друзьям нужно доверять. доверие – основа любых отношений между людьми. ты ведь мне доверяешь? 

тут он встал, приближаясь к марку почти вплотную. тот прижал сжатую ладонь с ключами к груди и отвернулся. стук каблука нарушил неловкий момент – это чону поднялся с кресла, внимательно осматривая гостиную. 

– мне нравится, как вы сказали, – он тоже подошёл к юте ближе, но держался всё же осторожно, слегка склонившись телом в сторону собеседника. – и я рад быть вашим другом. хочу надеяться, что маленькие тайны сплотят нас.

юта широко улыбнулся ему в ответ. рукопожатие на удивление было крепким с обеих сторон. 

они втроём вышли на улицу. марк держал два зонта: один для чону, другой – для юты. себе он не взял даже лёгкой накидки. юта не мог упустить подобный шанс, а потому, как только их силуэты скрылись за углом и никто из домочадцев не мог их увидеть, он с силой перехватил марка за талию, прижав к себе так, чтобы зонт не позволял мальчику мокнуть под дождём. чону вежливо отвёл взгляд, чуть улыбнувшись. 

– вам не стоит провожать меня до самого порога, – учтиво поклонился он, когда те замедлили шаг. юта вскинул бровь.

– тут ведь так скользко! – воскликнул молодой человек. – здесь нелегко идти, а вам – тем более. поверьте, мне ничего не стоит вас проводить. к тому же, дождь почти закончился! 

он радостно откинул зонт в сторону, разбрызгивая капли на размытую дорогу. после этих слов где-то вдалеке прогремел гром. марк прыснул в кулак. юта за это сжал его в объятиях сильнее, промочив себе рубашку, но успокоив марка. остаток пути они прошли в тишине; чону обратился к юте, когда они подошли к ограде его дома. 

– мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, дорогой юта, – дыхание его сбилось от неспешной ходьбы, а зубы стучали из-за озноба. предусмотрительно взяв пальто с собой, чону всё же не спасся от холода. – давайте же будем друзьями. если вам что-то понадобится от меня… 

он застыл, будто готовый упасть в обморок, но тут же сморгнул, и пелена, застилающая его глаза, исчезла. дождь моросил. чёлка юты свисала неаккуратными мокрыми прядками, вода капала вниз. 

– … я всегда рад вам помочь, – закончил чону. 

они вновь пожали друг другу руки. соприкоснувшись, ладони заскользили, и раздался неприятный хлюпающий звук. марк прыснул вновь, но на этот раз не сдержался и юта. чону ограничился лёгкой улыбкой. юте на мгновение показалось, что чону не улыбается шире и уж тем более не обнажает зубы потому, что за этим скрывается что-то неимоверно загадочное и страшное. кто его знает, из-за каких проблем со здоровьем он сидит в четырёх стенах неделями… но юта запретил себе думать о чону в негативном ключе – теперь они, как никак, друзья, в каком-то смысле – партнёры, ведь их объединяет общая тайна, общее дело, и их задача – хранить молчание.

новоиспечённые приятели простились, и юта впервые за неделю спал спокойно, не беспокоясь о том, что за ним могут продолжать наблюдение – теперь, по крайней мере, он знал, что за ним смотрит его друг, а значит, переживать – как минимум глупо.


	4. Chapter 4

пробуждение юты было лёгким и прекрасным. закончив с утренним туалетом, он выловил марка в коридоре и решил немного подразнить его. джон ещё не выходил из собственного кабинета, а потому длинный коридор, напоминавший скорее бесконечный тоннель, пустовал, утопая в раннем солнечном свете. лицо марка было освещено очень мягко. юта присел на корточки, крепко сжимая чужие ладони в своих, и улыбнулся мальчику. 

– ты такой красивый. 

марк густо покраснел.

– опять вы за своё… – его голос звучал напряжённо, но юта не обратил на это особое внимание. 

– перестань ломаться, – ухмыльнулся накамото. – я просто выражаю свою любовь, что в этом плохого? ты можешь её игнорировать, но ведь… у тебя не получается. и не получится. а знаешь, почему? 

марк стыдливо помотал головой. 

– я тебе отвечу. это всё потому, что ты в глубине души польщён моим вниманием. 

юта, кажется, читал чужие мысли – иначе неясно, почему марк так быстро высвободился из оков чужих рук и убежал вниз. юта пожал плечами. наверное, он перебарщивал с этим вниманием – но, привыкший ставить себя на место потенциальной жертвы, он не мог не отметить, что наверняка был бы лишь рад такому перебарщиванию. к сожалению, юте не дано было понять, что люди – намного более сложные существа, а мир не вращается только вокруг него. 

– доброе утро, – джон сдержанно улыбнулся, когда через час юта спустился завтракать, и обнял его. – вы вчера так быстро ушли с чону. как всё прошло?

– прекрасно! – радостно оскалился юта; стул негромко заскрипел. накамото откашлялся, чтобы скрыть некоторую появившуюся неловкость. по-видимому, джон ожидал подробностей: его брови были чуть приподняты, а взгляд был внимательным и цепким. 

– вы недолго проговорили, как мне показалось, – задумчиво протянул он, наливая сливки в чашку, из которой поднимался пар. 

– да, мы… кое-что вспомнили, – соврал юта и схватил приборы. он всё-таки был голоден. джон дал ему времени утолить жажду; но сдаваться просто так он был не намерен, а потому, когда юта закончил с едой, мужчина продолжил:

– как думаешь, оно стоило того? 

– чего? – добродушно спросил юта. 

– выставления меня за дверь, – саркастично ответил джон. – шучу. не сказать, что меня это обидело – так, всего лишь позабавило. я думаю, это наилучшее из… неприятных вещей, которые могли произойти. да и к тому же, старикам не стыдно жертвовать собою ради молодого поколения…

– дядя, перестань, – усмехнулся накамото. – ты ведь напрашиваешься на комплименты. 

– я? – театрально ахнул тот. – да никогда в жизни. 

они рассмеялись. 

– мне стоило бывать у него чаще, – проговорил вдруг юта неожиданно даже для самого себя. джон кивнул, и было заметно, что он удовлетворён удачным знакомством. неловкая встреча с донёном для обоих стала уроком. они практически одновременно встали из-за стола, не сговариваясь. 

– не жалей об этом, – джон хлопнул молодого человека по спине. – в конце концов, ты ведь будешь навещать меня? могу ли я надеяться на своего крестника, что скажешь? 

юта почесал затылок. 

– обещать не могу… но поводов это делать у меня с каждым днём всё больше и больше. 

это было чистой правдой. удачи второй недели затмили напрочь все неловкие и проблемные моменты прошлого. юта всё ещё ощущал некоторую вину за бессмысленную попытку установить контакт с донёном – но теперь ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть. чону ведь не испытывал неловкости? напротив, он, как и многие, был очарован ютой, уж в этом накамото не сомневался. ему хотелось верить, что чону следил за ним без особенных целей, что было это скорее актом обожания. 

и всё-таки сомнения не покидали его. 

юта должен был отвлечься сию же минуту. он прекрасно понимал, что чем дольше будет думать об этом, тем лишь усилится его тревога. он хотел верить чону, но не мог: в его голове всё ещё не укладывалось, как слежка может быть хобби. что даёт этому богатому молодому человеку подглядывание за незнакомцами? что же оно может дать такого, чего не даст, скажем, конная прогулка? роскошный ужин? билеты в лувр? кажется, у старика клиффорда хватит денег на что угодно. вот только чону это неинтересно… юта чувствовал досаду. пусть он и не испытывал недостатка средств, а всё же во время учёбы в оксфорде ему приходилось порой экономить. конечно, юта во многом был попросту импульсивен, потому необходимость контролировать расходы в том числе удерживала его от необдуманных трат. и всё-таки он не мог не мечтать о бесконечной власти и сказочном богатстве, каким наверняка обладал чону. удивительно, что богачи чаще всего относятся к собственному достатку с львиной долей равнодушия и апатии, так что порой остаётся лишь задаваться вопросом, понимают ли они, что всё это принадлежит им? юте думалось, что чону явно не понимал ничего; либо же он знал и понимал что-то такое, что юте пока недоступно. например, то, какую выгоду можно извлечь из своего «хобби». 

что бы сделал на его месте юта? он бы составлял досье на каждого объекта наблюдений, а потом бы шантажировал его явственными доказательствами. цель была бы одна – получение разного рода привилегий и вымогательство денег. но ведь чону был и без того страшно богат! о привилегиях не стоило и думать… больше юта не мог предложить ничего. причин могло быть бесчисленное множество – но среди них не было ни одной, которая не вела бы к получению прибыли и различных преимуществ. из-за того, что юта мыслил весьма конкретно и практично, он считал слежку во имя удовлетворения собственного любопытства ещё одним способом траты времени. но у богатых свои причуды, верно? 

юта поёжился. чону – это одна большая причуда, ходячий парадокс. юта был честен с собой: он поражался тому, как болезненный чону умудрился дожить до такого возраста. мистификация по поводу состояния его здоровья влекла молодого человека, и он вновь задумывался о деньгах – почему бы папаше клиффорду не раскошелиться на здоровье своего единственного наследника? впрочем, причина могла быть вполне очевидной – чону был младшим из трёх сыновей семьи клиффордов, а немощность лишала его надежды на получение приличного статуса и всех прав наследника. и раз даже у богачей внутри семейства существует аморальная иерархия, то бессмысленно было сомневаться в том, что чону жаждет власти не меньше, чем выходцы из среднего класса. дело могло быть и в простой обиде – и тогда то, что чону называет «хобби» - возможно, одна из немногих вещей, что приносит ему удовлетворение и смысл жизни.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

юта тряхнул головой – пожалуй, его доводы зашли слишком далеко. это звучало наивно и нереалистично – какая иерархия, какие обиды могут быть в благополучной семье богатейших людей англии? всё в конце концов упиралось в деньги. юта завидовал – и вместе с тем страх перед этой безграничной властью, какой обладал в его глазах чону, не позволял ему жить спокойно. чону знал про юту многое: чону знал про марка. пятно на репутации в виде связей с несовершеннолетним мальчишкой явно не вдохновляло юту – он понимал, что интрижка здесь должна остаться интрижкой. он не заберёт марка с собой, не будет поддерживать с ним общение даже по переписке, ведь этот юнец едва ли научился писать! юта жалостливо улыбнулся: про себя он вдруг подумал о том, что марк останется с джоном навсегда и либо будет держать цветы во время прощального отпевания, либо же умрёт первым лет так в двадцать от какой-нибудь эпидемии, которая косит нищих. юта оставался циником. 

день прошёл довольно быстро. к вечеру солнце на удивление долго пекло свысока — и даже закат оказался теплее многих летних полудней. юта неспешно прогуливался по каменистой дорожке, которая вела к дому генри. издалека накамото заметил приятеля, сидевшего на посеревшей от времени скамейке. он вытянул вперёд левую ногу, так что на неё попадал солнечный свет. юта хмыкнул – этому бедняге наговорили сказок о том, что такие процедуры помогают костям срастись, а тот и рад поверить – пуля навылет грозила оставить его инвалидом. 

генри заметил юту через ограду и приветливо помахал рукой. опустив штанину, он аккуратно привстал и зашагал навстречу юте, кряхтя и даже похрюкивая от удовольствия. солнечное тепло его разморило – осталось закрепить удовольствие и продлить мимолётное счастье стопкой двенадцатилетнего виски. 

– и не надоедает тебе пить? – в шутку упрекнул его юта, когда они по предложению генри направились в полюбившийся паб. 

– а тебе не надоедает возиться с этим мелким? – в тон ему ответил генри. юта ухмыльнулся – уголок его рта поплыл вверх, а глаза прищурились. с марком ему возиться и вправду надоело, но остановиться он уже не мог – да и к тому же, теперь, когда об этом знал чону…

пил он без удовольствия – генри не мог не оскорбиться, будто бы приятель не жалует его собственные запасы. взгляд у юты был пустым, а стакан виски оставался полным до тех пор, пока генри не сказал чуть громче обычного:

– признавайся, что случилось? 

юта сомневался, стоит ли доверять генри подобные тайны? он не делился своими переживаниями по поводу чону ни с кем. пьяный сосед однозначно не был лучшей кандидатурой для того, чтобы изливать душу.

вместо этого он решил слукавить. 

– я скоро уезжаю. вот и думаю… честно тебе скажу, не хочется. я бы тут задержался. 

– ты и так… задержался… ик! – добродушно заявил генри, с шумом опуская свой стакан на стол. юта на секунду представил, что, встретив такого человека в армии в своей дивизии, ничуть бы этому не удивился. скорее всего, они бы поладили точно так же – быстро и с помощью алкоголя. генри, кажется, не старался его слушать, хоть и был заинтересован. у него не получалось сосредоточиться на чужих словах: потому он решил говорить сам. юта обречённо выдохнул. 

– моя сестра… дурёха… измучила меня в конец, – плаксиво произнёс генри. нос его покраснел – естественная индивидуальная реакция на алкоголь. юта cостроил сочувственную гримасу – это всегда успокаивало генри, но не в этот раз. 

– ей совсем худо, она же у меня… слабая. от любого прикосновения в обморок падает. и вечно на головные боли жалуется… вот сейчас задыхаться стала. а я что? у меня нога больная, какой же из меня помощник? спутник? нужно отвезти в больницу, но как? и ещё погода эта… 

юта слушал приятеля на удивление внимательно. ему было жаль сестру генри, жанетту, но помочь он ничем не мог. вместе с тем в его голове начали зреть дурные мысли. 

– говоришь, задыхается? – он задумчиво покачал головой. – да уж. астма? 

генри кивнул и, не удержавшись, стукнул головой о стол. юта закатил глаза. 

– возьми себя в руки. знаешь, кто ещё астматик? 

– ну? – генри был безутешен. алкоголь сделал его более ранимым и чувствительным – юта с трудом бы признал в нём бывшего солдата, если бы не был с ним знаком. – только не говори мне, что ты тоже… удавлюсь к чёртовой матери…

– давиться не советую, а вот выслушать мою идею ты можешь, – юта подмигнул приятелю. – клиффорд-младший тоже страдает от этой проклятой астмы. и ничего, живёт ведь! я более чем уверен, что он что-то принимает. его папаша не стал бы экономить на здоровье сынка… смекаешь? 

генри растерянно помотал головой и посмотрел по сторонам в поисках спасительного силуэта бутылки. 

– я попрошу у него каких-нибудь… я не знаю, отвара? может быть, у него есть что-то посерьёзнее. что обычно помогает жанетте? он навряд ли мне откажет… 

генри махнул рукой. свет из окон паба лился неравномерно, и внутри царила полутьма — из-за этого он не мог распознать, какая эмоция сейчас владеет живым лицом генри. возможно, никакая – два стакана портвейна напрочь скосили его. юта сочувственно пожал плечами – неудивительно, что с такой выдержкой молодой человек дослужился только до рядового. ни один офицер не мог командовать ротой, если за вечер осилил меньше трёх бутылок портвейна – кажется, так говорили вояки? в любом случае, многолетние попойки не прошли даром для здоровья генри: теперь оно тоже никуда не годилось. юта усмехнулся про себя – найдётся ли в этом поместье хоть кто-то относительно крепкий и здоровый, кроме его дядюшки? ответ был очевиден. 

вторая бутылка развязала генри язык ещё сильнее, хотя юте казалось, что его приятель и без того чересчур откровенен с ним. но на жалобах о сестре тот не остановился: теперь объектом его слёз стала неразделённая любовь. он в красках описывал какую-то девушку, ухаживающую за ним в военном госпитале; какие мягкие у неё были руки и какое доброе сердце! юта неспешно потягивал виски. ему так и не захотелось напиться – он всё ещё желал оставаться в здравом уме на фоне этого раненого и обиженного жизнью солдата, которому до счастья добираться приходится по виа долороза. он скорбел по утраченной силе и красоте, но больше всего – по спокойной жизни, которой ему уже никогда не обрести. и причина тому – не больная сестра, которой жить осталось пару-тройку лет; порой люди, заслуживающие добра и счастья в этом мире, получают лишь удар топором по голове. эту мысль юта вычитал в одной философской книге, и она поразила его до глубины души. он боялся быть тем самым «счастливцем»; он никогда не подставлял свою голову под удар. 

юта считал себя лучше, выше и мудрее всех тех, кто учил его, и сочувствие к ближнему – последнее, что он желал бы испытывать ещё месяц назад. поездка не изменила его. если теперь он поддавался этой простой человеческой эмоции, то сознательно подавлял её, и эгоизм вновь взыгрывал в нём, следы призрачной любви и милосердия не отражались в его поступках. метаморфоз ожидать было бессмысленно: но юта научился рассматривать людей, встречающихся на его пути, с разных сторон. генри был отличным спутником, если дело касалось пабов и баров, о лучшем спутнике нельзя было бы и мечтать. но у всех бывают пиковые точки – такие, после которых кривая неизбежно катится вниз с ужасающей скоростью. подниматься после таких падений очень трудно. юта почувствовал это, когда отрывал неподвижное тело генри со скамейки в пабе.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– пойдём, пойдём! – он закряхтел – генри оказался тяжёлым. к тому же, он почти заснул, поэтому накамото всеми силами пытался его разбудить. до дома они добрались благополучно, если опустить парочку падений по дороге – падал, как ни странно, юта, сломленный чужим весом. 

зайти на территорию дома генри у юты не получилось – калитка была заперта изнутри. он принялся разыскивать в карманах у заснувшего приятеля ключи – они лежали в потайном кармане пиджака. ударив несколько раз генри по щекам, юта поморщился – кажется, тот изрядно выпил ещё и днём, а вечерний портвейн окончательно сморил его. так или иначе, ему нужно было немедленно попасть домой; а так как возможности докричаться до его сестры, которая наверняка отдыхает в доме, не было никакой, юта принял решение самостоятельно довести его как минимум до порога дома. ему в последнюю очередь хотелось геройствовать с пьяным человеком на плечах, но выбора особенно не было.

каким-то неведомым образом дверца поддалась с первого раза, и накамото с генри буквально ввалились на территорию небольшого сада. генри сполз на землю, сладко зевая. юте стало неприятно на него смотреть – он подумал о его матери, старой аристократке, которая живёт в шотландии и переживает, что не может перебраться ближе к детям, беспокоится за сына и его душевные расстройства, места себе не находит из-за болезни дочери. но молодому человеку не было жаль этой семьи – они не виноваты в том, что их судьбе уготовано быть именно такой. 

– хотя пить меньше кое-кому точно не помешало бы! – уже вслух заворчал он, поднимая генри на ноги вновь. – сэр, возьмите себя в руки, в конце концов! лейтена-а-ант! 

зов привёл генри в чувство. тот инстинктивно сжал ноги вместе и приставил руку к виску, слабо отдавая честь. 

– слушаюсь! 

юта не сдержал хохота. 

– шагай, горе-солдат, – не без издёвки произнёс он, видя, как взгляд генри немного прояснился. казалось, что тот с трудом узнаёт, где оказался. это, к счастью, уже не было проблемой юты, и он со спокойной совестью направился к себе домой, думая о том, как жанетта будет плакать, вновь увидев брата в таком состоянии. впрочем, наверное, ей не привыкать. 

беспокойство охватило юту ближе к полуночи. до того он был не один: марк, по обыкновению читающий у него в комнате перед сном, благополучно прочёл ещё несколько страниц так полюбившегося ему уайльда. юта больше не обращал внимания на предпочтения мальчика; справедливо будет заметить, что в тот вечер он мало интересовался марком в принципе. разговор с генри заставил его задуматься о том, что раньше, казалось, было скрыто от него: что-то открылось ему только сегодня, и именно оно должно помочь юте освободиться от этого гнетущего чувства страха. 

чего боялся юта? осуждения. оно всегда означало лишь одно – разрушение. руины судьбы. здешние люди чётко виделись ему растерянными и даже потерянными – по разным причинам их жизни никогда не принесут им ничего, кроме апатии или страданий, сколько бы те себя ни убеждали в обратном. юта любил джона, сочувствовал генри, лелеял марка и побаивался чону по одной причине – благодаря им он понял, что нет на свете ничего дороже собственного благополучия. вывод, им сделанный, был, пожалуй, неверным – но по крайней мере, это заставило его задуматься о более глобальных и важных вещах, о которых он до сих пор, вероятно, и не знал. 

откуда бы взялось осуждение? оттого, что чону был слишком подозрительным и слишком учтивым; слишком спокойным для обладателя компромата на добрую часть жителей этого тихого места. по его словам, это было лишь хобби – но юта практически убедил себя в том, что тот передаёт информацию полиции, а те в свою очередь принимают меры, достойные того или иного преступления. скромность и какая-то «незаметность» чону настораживала, а теперь и пугала юту до мурашек. он знал: если чону скажет хоть слово о нём, его планам на жизнь придёт конец. осуждение – разрушение всего. а юта так любил жизнь! он не мог позволить кому-то вмешиваться в его дела. поэтому план, зреющий в его голове, с каждым разом принимал более конкретные очертания. 

марк ушёл около часа назад: после его исчезновения юта побродил по комнате, почитал чужие записи в «портрете», – как оказалось, марк страдал такой привычкой, – затем неспешно покурил, это заняло у него около получаса. всё это время он был страшно задумчив, и если бы кто-то из домочадцев застал его в таком состоянии, вопросов было бы довольно много. юту не привыкли видеть молчаливым и сосредоточенным – потому, что тот не умел быть таким. но теперь он будто бы преобразился, и нельзя не сказать о том, что тихий, спокойный до апатичности и сосредоточенный, юта выглядел куда более привлекательным, нежели с вечной улыбкой и беспечным отношением к миру. 

взгляд его плавно переместился с портсигара, блестящего в жёлтом свете ламп, на окно – фонарь был починен и горел теперь мерно, не мигая и не затухая. юта усмехнулся и ради любопытства всмотрелся вдаль – в темноте был вырезан желтый квадрат окна дома напротив. 

у юты сперло дыхание. он отбросил трубку в сторону, встав из-за стола, попутно откашливаясь: его руки в панике дрожали и тряслись, когда он задёргивал плотные портьеры. этого ему показалось мало: накамото сдвинул тяжёлый стул к окну. он слабо закрывал обзор, к которому доступ был и без того перекрыт: и всё же юте казалось, что его защищает не плотная ткань, а лёгкий тюль, и что если он сейчас же не сделает что-нибудь посерьёзнее, не заставит окна чем-то более внушительным, его спокойствию окончательно придёт конец. 

самым внушительным предметом в его комнате был бельевой шкаф, строгий, высокий, из красного каштана, он едва ли задевал потолок – настолько он был велик. юта прислонился к нему сбоку и с силой толкнул вперёд, но шкаф не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. юта сделал ещё одну попытку – шкаф будто бы закряхтел вместе с ним, этот раз был куда удачнее – ножки заскользили по полу. юта окончательно обессилел: но тревога нарастала, и нужно было действовать быстро. 

юта без раздумий спустился вниз, в каморку, где ночевал обычно марк: юта никогда не позволял себе заходить к мальчику по ночам, даже в моменты, когда хотелось – и хотелось только этого. но сейчас он понимал, что надеяться ему больше не на кого – к тому же, вдвоём наверняка они смогут придумать иной способ перемещения шкафа. 

марк почти подскочил, когда большая горячая ладонь юты скользнула по его плечу. он вскрикнул, но юта зашипел, заставляя того быть тише, и мальчик замолчал. 

– госп-подин… что случилось? почему вы не спите? – он сонно тёр глаза, рука его потянулась к кнопке, чтобы включить светильник, но юта перехватил его ладонь, крепко сжав её. марк вскрикнул от страха и плохого предчувствия. 

– не кричи. пойдём, мне нужна твоя помощь. 

будь на месте юты кто-либо другой, марк бы засомневался в честности – ну что за помощь может потребоваться после полуночи? но голос юты был встревоженным, а руки подрагивали, и марк сразу понял, что случилось что-то серьёзное – как минимум, в одиночку накамото справиться не сумеет. 

они поднялись в его комнату. марк заметил, что шкаф стоит чуть иначе, чем обычно, и юта кивнул в сторону окна.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– шкаф нужно подвинуть к окну, – будничным тоном отозвался он, подталкивая марка легким прикосновением к спине. – давай, вместе мы сдвинем его. 

марк в оцепенении стоял перед шкафом, а затем, улыбнувшись жалостливо и сочувственно, обернулся, разглядывая осунувшееся от долгой паники лицо юты:

– господин накамото, но какая в этом необходимость?

юта похолодел. 

– что за вопросы? если я сказал, что нужно подвинуть шкаф, ты должен подвинуть шкаф. пошевеливайся! 

марк несмело шагнул вперёд. шкаф казался невероятно тяжёлым – марк удивился, как такой здоровый предмет вписался в сравнительно небольшую комнату юты. тот тоже подошёл и уже более тепло подмигнул мальчику.

– на счёт три. три! 

ножки шкафа заскрипели, сам же величавый монумент уже охотней поплыл вперёд. марк старался изо всех сил, а потому устал слишком быстро, опустив руки и пытаясь отдышаться. юта сердито заворчал: 

– ты же моложе меня! в тебе должно быть больше силы, а ты… ну же, осталось совсем чуть-чуть! я не сдвину это в одиночку. 

они вновь с силой надавили на стенку. шкаф сдвинулся ещё на полметра. оставалось действительно немного. 

– вы хотите, чтобы шкаф стоял прямо у окна? – спросил марк, с сомнением оглядывая картину. теперь комната выглядела пустой – шкаф явно был не к месту. мальчика терзало любопытство – с чего бы вдруг юте так забеспокоиться? что заставило его пойти на такой сумасшедший шаг? марк вдруг подумал, что юте нездоровится, но не решился интересоваться чужим самочувствием – судя по неоднозначным репликам, юта явно был не в духе. 

накамото долго молчал – обдумывал слова марка. он тоже внимательно осматривал результат совместной работы, и казалось, что он рад этому куда больше, нежели марк. хлопнув в ладоши, он кивнул марку в ответ: 

– нет, теперь мне всё нравится. можешь идти спать, золотце, – он бесшумно приблизился к мальчику и обнял его, погладив по макушке. – прости, что потревожил. 

трудно описать, что чувствовал марк в тот момент. смятение и какое-то всеобъемлющее непонимание обрушилось на него в одночасье – он вдруг осознал, что совершенно ничего не знает ни о жизни, ни о людях вокруг него. теперь юта вёл себя как обычно, будто бы ничего не произошло – возможно, он и вправду очень быстро забыл о том, что они делали несколько мгновений тому назад. марк насторожился – ещё никогда в жизни он не был настолько сконфужен. произошедшее представлялось ему настолько абсурдным, что он пару раз ущипнул себя за шею, оттянув кожу, и, убедившись в том, что боль он чувствует, на всякий случай прикоснулся к предплечью юты. тот воспринял это иначе. 

– что с тобой? – его объятия стали крепче, а ещё марк почувствовал, как его поцеловали в висок. – малыш, я тоже очень соскучился… хочешь, будем спать сегодня вместе? я, конечно, не терплю неудобств, но ради тебя…

– нет-нет! – марк нервно засмеялся и отошёл к двери. – я… я это так… я пойду спать к себе. доброй ночи! 

юта пожал плечами, мол, как хочешь, но марк уже на цыпочках шёл по коридору, а лицо его горело от стыда. теперь юта чувствовал себя в безопасности – возможности увидеть, что происходит внутри комнаты, не было никакой. он, не скрывая собственного удовлетворения, постучал по стенке шкафа костяшками пальцев и начал готовиться ко сну. 

вечерние мысли не прошли для него бесследно. к тому же, юта помнил, что через три дня ему нужно было возвращаться – праздники подходили к концу, а из университета прислали письмо с предупреждением о том, что уже на следующей неделе начинается новая волна экзаменов. письмо это юта дальновидно спрятал глубоко в собственный чемодан, чтобы никто не смог его случайно обнаружить.

тем временем юта наконец придумал, как избавить себя от этого гнетущего чувства страха и уехать со спокойной душой из поместья. всё так славно сложилось в его голове, что он даже потёр руки от удовольствия. план должен был сработать. с его помощью юта решал сразу несколько проблем – с одной стороны, снимал с себя всяческие подозрения и угрозу быть раскрытым полиции; с другой стороны, ему выдавался отличный шанс проучить не только чону, но и остальных соседей, совсем забывших, казалось, о том, насколько неоднозначен мир вокруг. накамото хотелось заставить этих людей быть более внимательными к тому, что их окружает – возможно, так они научатся беречь самое дорогое, что есть у них в жизни. 

идея юты была просто блестящей и даже в каком-то смысле благородной – вот только в силу нехватки внутренней культуры и интеллигентности, он всегда пользовался грязными методами. этот раз не стал исключением. впрочем, юту мало волновала чистота в подобных делах – он был убеждён, что невозможно не замарать руки, когда дело касается собственного благополучия. ради него нужно идти на жертвы, и нет смысла об этом жалеть. поэтому, закончив с завтраком, он решил отправиться прямиком к дому чону. 

джон не спустился в столовую. заглянув в его кабинет, юта обнаружил, что джона там не было – по-видимому, он ушёл ещё рано утром. когда марк накрывал на стол, юта ловко перехватил его поперёк тела и обнял со спины, нашёптывая ласково что-то на ухо. от неожиданности марк выронил столовые приборы, и они с шумом упали на пол. звон нарушил гармонию прелестного пятничного утра. 

– мы вновь завтракаем с тобою вдвоём? – тихо спросил юта, втягивая носом воздух и пытаясь уловить запах шеи марка. 

– н-нет, – голос у марка задрожал и сорвался. – кхм, то есть… господин голдсмит не велел, но я думаю, что если вы хотите, то… 

– ты мог и не спрашивать, – промурлыкал юта, прислоняясь щекой к чужому плечу. – какой же ты хороший… но где дядя? кажется, у меня дежавю. 

– ему пришло письмо, и он срочно выехал, – улыбнулся марк, высвобождаясь из объятий. 

– от кого письмо? 

марк молчал, спрятав взгляд. юта нахмурился.

– почему ты молчишь? марк, от кого было письмо? 

щёки марка понемногу розовели. 

– так и будем играть в молчанку? 

– от… от господина кима… 

юта приподнял брови. 

– надо же! – всплеснул он руками. – что же там такое стряслось, что он даже не позавтракал со мной! да и в конце концов, кто гостит у него? неужели какой-то знакомый ему важнее, чем я… 

юта запнулся. он вспомнил слова чону о приятеле джона, с которым дядя часто проводит время, и замолчал. ему вдруг стало неловко о том, что он узнал о дяде нечто такое, о чём знать не стоило, причём доложил ему об этом посторонний человек. 

– марк, скажи честно, – он прищурил левый глаз, скрещивая руки на груди. – донён когда-нибудь останавливался здесь на ночь? 

– да, – марк отошёл к двери, придерживая обеими руками серебряный поднос. юта вздохнул, понимая, как много ему хочется узнать от марка, но вовремя себя одёрнул – не тем ли же самым подглядыванием это называется? личная жизнь джона не должна была волновать юту. даже если их с донёном связывают отношения, далёкие от дружеских, юта убеждал себя, что это совершенно не его дело, и успокаивался на этом. день был пасмурным, но накамото и не ждал солнца. ему не нужно было благословение свыше – он разрешил себе действовать сам.


	5. Chapter 5

– юта? 

чону выглядел обеспокоенным: синяки под глазами и сероватый оттенок кожи выдавал длительную бессонницу, причинявшую немало страданий. юте открыли с первого раза – ему не пришлось долго ждать и несколько раз стучать. наверное, чону просто проходил мимо входа; возможно, он наблюдал за ютой с самого утра и ожидал визита. так или иначе, распознать ложь в его словах было практически невозможно.

– ох, как же вы… я, право, не ожидал вас увидеть. ну, проходите…

он растерянно махнул рукой куда-то вглубь дома. свечи не горели. юта кивнул. переступая порог, он почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по его коже. 

– вы не топите? – мгновенно спросил накамото. 

– я поднялся не так давно, – чону зевнул. – у меня нет привычки топить камин по утрам. не стесняйтесь, пожалуйста, и простите мне мой ужасный вид. 

– не наговаривайте на себя. вы не так уж плохо выглядите, – попытался приободрить его юта, но тут же запнулся – он будто в мгновенье растерял умение флиртовать. но чону не обратил внимание на неосторожную фразу.

– вы мне льстите.

– вовсе нет. 

– в таком случае благодарю. 

чону пообещал быть готовым через десять минут и пригласил своего гостя отдохнуть в гостиной. шторы были распахнуты, но комната оставалась в полумраке. юте показалось это странным. он оглядывался по сторонам, прислушивался к шуму откуда-то из подвала, и всё это медленно действовало ему на нервы. 

«– неудивительно, что у него проблемы со здоровьем», – невольно подумал он, тут же отбросив эту мысль в сторону. он пришёл не за этим. 

поиски в гостиной не принесли никаких плодов. стопки исписанных листов бумаги покоились на столе весьма мирно, что было странно – обычно грязные листы снуют в пространстве хаотично, создавая некий творческий антураж и атмосферу свободы. здесь же было такое ощущение, будто от этой свободы намеренно отказывались, загоняя хаос в рамки, которых быть не должно. камин с изящной резьбой и позолоченными фигурками львов на барельефе был холоден. чону соврал – его наверняка не топили и ночью. юта поёжился – в каменном доме на самом деле было прохладно. 

бутылка привлекла его внимание. 

– винный уксус, – раздался голос чону, и юта почти выронил бутылку из трясущихся рук. – вы могли помнить, что моё здоровье… не в лучшем состоянии. ваш дядя, чудесный врач, посоветовал мне делать компрессы, чтобы чуть облегчить боль. 

– вот как, – покачал головой юта. мысли в его голове роились, подобно диким пчёлам – он не мог понять ни единого слова, что говорил чону. 

– вы что-то хотели? – чону, наконец, решился спросить напрямую. – я обещаю сделать всё, что от меня зависит. 

юта заторможенно повернул голову, обратив свой взгляд на чону. он мало изменился – только синяки под глазами стали более явными, а лицо осунулось ещё сильнее. но юта подумал, что ему кажется так оттого, что они не виделись пару дней – к тому же, в гостиной было дурное освещение. 

– я… на самом деле, я зашёл по делу, да, – начал он, тщательно обдумывая каждую фразу. он понимал, что любое неверное слово может сыграть с ним злую шутку. – давно ли вы были у генри? 

лицо чону прояснилось. 

– ох, вы прямо читаете мои мысли! – он всплеснул руками, присев на диван. – я на днях как раз вспоминал его. вы тоже знакомы? какое чудо! 

юта поёжился. 

– так… как давно вы навещали его? 

чону рассмеялся впервые за всё время их недолгого знакомства, чем вверг юту в ужас. 

– мой друг, вы как никто другой понимаете, что мне необязательно наносить частые визиты знакомым, если я захочу узнать, как у них дела. 

смех чону был мягким, юта же поддержал его нервозным смешком. 

– да… но его сестра, она…

– …больна астмой. бедная девушка! 

– я был у генри позавчера, – продолжил юта, собравшись с духом. – жанетте совсем дурно. он очень переживает за неё. 

– какая жалость! – чону покачал головой и задумался. нижняя губа его вновь поплыла вперёд. 

– он упоминал, что у вас есть какое-то… средство для ингаляции. если так, то это было бы очень кстати… генри не настроен везти её в больницу.

– но позвольте, ведь жанетте может стать хуже, – возмутился чону. разговор оживил его – ощущение, будто юта разговаривает с трупом с викторианских фотографий, покинуло накамото окончательно. – я думаю, здесь не нужно лишних раздумий. 

юта похолодел. план срывался у него на глазах! чёрт бы побрал этого генри… 

– он собирается, – неловко засмеялся юта, мельтеша руками прямо перед чужим лицом. – но на первое время ингаляции необходимы.

– да, конечно, – в глазах чону заметны были проблески.

– раз так, я бы мог занести сегодня ему это средство, – юта избегал уточнений – он не знал, что за волшебное снадобье прячет у себя чону. но тот уже отошёл в другую комнату, разыскивая нужную вещь. – я собираюсь зайти к нему, я оставил у него шляпу…

он замолчал. дрожь несколько успокоилась – юта списал её на холод. теперь поленья в камине уютно потрескивали, и руки юты начали теплеть. 

конечно, про ингаляции он не наврал – эта жанетта действительно нуждалась в них. вот только пока кашель не мучил её в такой степени. а в пьяном разговоре генри обмолвился, что она просто без ума от этого молодого аристократа и что он устал слушать её влюблённые бредни. 

– она писала ему письма, как эти барышни из женских романов, – сетовал генри. – искала встречи… вот только этот дьявол как прикинется бездыханным, так и у тебя сердце чуть не останавливается. ловко он манипулировать научился. 

юта ценил генри за его открытость – она во многом их роднила. но в целом генри действительно относился к чону с недоверием; он с лёгкостью мог предсказать его следующие шаги, а это не сулило ничего хорошего. симпатия жанетты, о которой наверняка догадывался чону, делала положение юты по-настоящему выигрышным. 

он поднялся с кресла, выглядывая в дверной проём. чону неспешно искал что-то в шкафчике: его широкая, но худая спина выглядела слишком уж тощей и даже какой-то высохшей. юта покачал головой – впервые он видел настолько слабого человека. его болезненность переходила все границы; впрочем, юта цинично допускал, что чону симулирует, додумывая многие свои недуги. если так, то в чону погибал талантливый актёр. 

юта на секунду представил, как ударит его по голове бутылкой вина. чужое длинное тело извернётся в неестественном положении и быстро соскользнёт вниз. возможно, он заденет что-нибудь рукой, и тогда будет шумно. юта покачал головой – лишняя суета и громкие звуки ему не нужны. а вот если чону окажется где-нибудь в гостиной, юте куда проще будет атаковать незаметно. можно разбить ему лицо, ударив хорошенько об стену. возможно, от пары-тройки ударов под дых он даже потеряет сознание, а может, они окажутся для него фатальными. что он там говорил о своём здоровье?.. юта усмехнулся себе под нос. какие тревожные мысли поселились в его голове! но он понимал, насколько мимолётна эта возможность, насколько случайно всё в этом мире – вот чону, присев рядом с открытой дверцей шкафа, спокойно разыскивает какую-то загадочную бутылочку, а через секунду он может лежать с пробитым виском, ещё бледнее и молчаливее обычного.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– юта! – он окликнул накамото внезапно, но возглас затерялся где-то внутри шкафа, потому вышел глуховатым. юта подошёл ближе. из шкафа тянулся ненавязчивый аромат каких-то трав и мёда. 

– эту настойку мне тоже ваш дядюшка посоветовал, – доверительно произнёс чону, выпрямляясь. позвонки его коротко хрустнули, а юта вспомнил донёна – в который раз за день. – хотите попробовать? 

юта смутился. 

– что, пить? 

– да нет же, – чону поставил бутылёк на стол, оценивая прозрачность стекла. юте показалось это странным и забавным одновременно. через пару секунд, однако, чону откупорил пробку и поднёс настойку ближе к лицу юты. тот втянул запах и тут же отвернулся – смесь из разных трав, настоянная, вероятно, несколько месяцев, ударила его резким запахом. с непривычки он подействовал опьяняюще. слёзы выступили в уголках глаз накамото, и он вытер их широким движением рукава. 

– возьмите его, – чону протянул бутылёк юте, потряхивая головой. юта решил не обращать внимание – вспомнил, что у молодого человека бывает нервный тик. заполучить таинственный раствор оказалось проще, чем юта себе представлял. 

– передавайте привет генри, – он улыбнулся. – скажите ему, что я вскоре, гм… приду к ним с визитом, если они не возражают. 

юта вспомнил, в каком состоянии вчера вернулся генри домой, и едва удержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. гости – последнее, что тот пожелал бы сейчас увидеть в собственном доме. однако к плану юты это не имело никакого отношения. он был уверен, что генри впустит его в любом случае. они ведь, как никак, друзья, братья на роме…

– вы пианист? – бросил юта, заметив в углу гостиной небольшое пианино каштанового цвета. несмотря на то, что поверхность была покрыта лаком, она не блестела – поэтому юта заметил её только сейчас, когда собирался уходить. 

– ох, что вы… – ответил чону, проходя вглубь комнаты и проводя ладонью по бортику. – играю я с детства, но никогда особенного таланта не имел. 

– сыграйте мне что-нибудь, – неожиданно даже для себя попросил юта, поддавшись странному порыву. он присел на край дивана, с интересом разглядывая чону. – если вас не затруднит, конечно. 

– нет, ничуть, – чону легко улыбнулся – так, как улыбался в первую встречу. крышка с глухим стуком открылась. свет из окна освещал его лицо только с левой стороны – правая же, обращённая к юте, оставалась в тени: лишь тонкий светлый ободок очерчивал контуры чужого лица. 

чону вздохнул. казалось, что ему совсем не хочется играть сейчас – то ли из-за неподготовленности и усталости, то ли потому, что просил юта. его руки плавно опустились на клавиатуру, пальцы легко прошлись по белым клавишам. он, вероятно, в тот момент вёл внутренний спор с самим собой, не в состоянии решить, что сыграть для юты. накамото же специально не предлагал ничего. ему хотелось проверить кое-что. 

и вот чону всё же сделал первое смелое движение. юта поднял одну бровь и ухмыльнулся – ну конечно же, шопен. как он мог сомневаться? чону не выглядит человеком, готовым экспериментировать с дебюсси, штраусом или – о господи! – с сибелиусом, он тяготеет к классике – потому что так спокойнее, надежнее; он может слыть безвкусным, если будет исполнять что-то современное, что-то, ещё не проверенное временем; наверное, чону даже более старомоден, чем джон, и сейчас, когда он играл с лёгкостью самый знаменитый вальс шопена, юта убедился в этом ещё раз. 

– до-диез минор… – задумчиво протянул юта вслух, но чону услышал его и, не прерываясь, тут же ответил: 

– да, вам не нравится? 

чону играл весьма аккуратно и бегло: его пальцы задевали только нужные клавиши, и на память он отлично воспроизвёл аппликатуру, непростую в каденции. ему плохо удавались переходы от форте к пиано, он играл как-то ровно и неэмоционально, и юта наконец понял, чем игра чону отталкивает его. чону же немного разошёлся: локти его раздвигались в стороны, спина плыла то вправо, то влево, а сам он чуть прикрыл глаза, явно получая наслаждение от собственной игры. 

но затем произошло неожиданное. на клавиши цвета молочной кости вдруг одна за другой начали падать тёмные капли, вот только чону совершенно этого не замечал, продолжая играть. этот вальс казался бесконечным – юта был уверен, что чону уже закончил, но тот повторял основную тему ещё раз, и ещё раз, прикасаясь пальцами к испачканным клавишам и портя их сильнее, размазывая кровь, окрашивая пальцы в коричневато-красный цвет. юта прищурился и ужаснулся – это действительно была кровь, и, чёрт возьми, она текла без остановки! зрелище было угнетающим. юта вдруг почувствовал невероятное отвращение к этой гостиной, к этому вальсу и в особенности – к чону; теперь этот человек стал для него ещё более загадочным, нежели до знакомства. 

чону закончил играть. скорее всего, у него были закрыты глаза, а пальцы не почувствовали странной влаги, когда прикасались к клавишам. его реакция не заставила себя долго ждать – он вскрикнул, мгновенно поднимаясь с табурета. 

– я прошу меня простить… это бывает со мной… вы не подумайте… – он засуетился, но движения его были от раза к разу всё менее энергичными, и он слабо ориентировался даже в знакомой обстановке. – у меня плохая свёртываемость крови, мне нужен… нужна перекись… 

юта отреагировал мгновенно – оказавшись у шкафа, в котором чону и нашёл тот бутылёк, он распахнул дверцы и быстро нашёл банку с нужной бумажной биркой. быстро смочив кусок марлевой ткани, предусмотрительно лежавшей рядом (вероятно, это действительно случалось довольно часто), он уложил чону на диван и остановил кровотечение из носа. 

на протяжении всего этого происшествия юту не покидала одна мысль: сейчас ему стоит чуть помедлить, отвлечься, и чону упадёт в обморок и больше, возможно, не проснётся – и тогда необходимости в осуществлении коварного плана не будет никакой, юте не придётся марать руки, если сейчас он остановится, если провозится с поисками… и если несильно толкнёт чону так, что тот запнётся о свой чёртов ковёр и упадёт навзничь, разобьёт себе нос, потеряет сознание и задохнётся… но всё закончилось относительно благополучно – чону, к счастью, довольно скоро оправился и поблагодарил юту за помощь.

– вы спасли мне жизнь, дорогой юта, – слабо проговорил он, откидывая голову на подушку. – ох, вы уже уходите? 

– да, – вяло ответил юта, стараясь не смотреть на чону. 

– мне очень жаль, что так получилось. прошу, простите меня за то, что я не смогу проводить вас даже до двери… оставьте её открытой, я чуть позже запрусь. 

юта кивнул, отвешивая неясный прощальный жест рукой. 

– ещё увидимся, – буркнул он, скрываясь за дверью. ответа чону он уже не услышал – впрочем, его мало это волновало. он уезжал уже завтра, решив не медлить с возвращением, и понимал, что с чону они не увидятся больше никогда. юта желал оказаться в лондоне на выходных, потому как до невозможности устал от безмятежной жизни на лоне природы. он не ожидал, что спокойствие может его утомить – теперь его сердце жаждало привычной свободы, непредсказуемости и азарта. лондон мог дать ему это всё. 

вернувшись домой, накамото тут же направился на кухню – здесь он был только однажды, когда разыскивал марка. кухарка долорес удачно исчезла – возможно, пошла за мясом к обеду, - поэтому кухня оказалась в единоличном владении юты. он осмотрелся. наверняка в каждом доме найдётся этот чёртов винный уксус! молодой человек судорожно рыскал взглядом по рядам полочек в поисках знакомой бутылки, но тщетно – у долорес стоял даже рыбий жир, но уксуса нигде не было видно. тогда юта решил исследовать шкафчики – но и здесь его ожидал хаос, среди которого отыскать винный уксус не удалось. чтобы не навлекать на себя лишних подозрений, юта, поглядев по сторонам, схватил яблоко, вымытое, видимо, совсем недавно, и захрустел – будто бы зашёл только за этим. и вдруг взгляд его упал на ровную цветную колоннаду из бутылок разного размера и содержимого. винный уксус оставался на дне одной из них.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

юта вновь проверил, не стоит ли кто в проёме и не смотрит ли кто снаружи – привычка делать это выработалась непроизвольно. убедившись в том, что он остался один, юта незаметно слил содержимое бутылька чону на улицу, приоткрыв для этого окно, а затем влил в пустую ёмкость уксус. по цвету трудно было заметить подмену. довольный собственной работой, юта бесшумно вышел из кухни, будто бы его и не было там. 

на крыльце его встретил марк. он был в хорошем настроении – лёгкая улыбка и блеск в глазах делали его очень шаловливым на вид. юта усмехнулся, потрепав мальчика по голове.

– вы были у господина чону? – поинтересовался марк, но юта покачал головой.

– нет. я прогуливался. а сейчас мне нужно навестить генри, солнышко, поэтому иди, поиграй на улице…

юта помнил, что у марка много работы, но реплика вырвалась сама по себе. испугавшись, что он может случайно сболтнуть лишнего в разговоре с мальчишкой, он поспешил к приятелю, придерживая бутылёк, болтавшийся во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

марк не сказал ему, передавал ли джон что-либо, говорил ли, когда планирует вернуться; он даже не знал, надолго ли уехал мужчина, и что стало причиной такого внезапного отъезда. это показалось юте странным – но, памятуя о том, какой джон заботливый и ответственный, если дело касается близких ему людей, юта перестал сомневаться и быстро переключил внимание на более важные вещи. 

ему нужно было убедиться в том, что генри сейчас у себя дома, а не в местах, не столь отдалённых и давно полюбившихся. это бы разрушило планы юты в одночасье и могло дорогого ему стоить. но калитка была приоткрыта, во дворе было пусто и тихо, и дом стоял будто бы обособленно от этого места – поцарапанный и треснувший в некоторых местах кирпич выбивался из зелёной громады, окружившей его. было пасмурно, поэтому зелень эта тоже приобрела холодновато-серый оттенок, сделалась темнее – и всё-таки дом генри выглядел так, будто бы его переместили и поставили сюда по странной случайности. конечно, до мрачного особняка чону этому дому было далеко: но юту не отпускало дурное предчувствие, когда он аккуратно постучал в дверь три раза. 

открыли ему не сразу, но, увидев знакомое, пусть и заспанное и изрядно помятое лицо генри, юта с облегчением выдохнул и хлопнул приятеля по плечу. 

– а вот и я, – улыбнулся он. – впустишь? 

генри невнятно что-то пробурчал, но отошёл в сторону, позволяя юте пройти. в доме стоял аромат яблочного пирога. у юты заурчал живот. 

– я по делу, – как можно серьёзней сказал он, скрывая смущение. – мне удалось выбить у чону этот раствор для ингаляций. я принёс его тебе. 

генри протёр глаза и уставился куда-то позади юты. тот заметил это, но ничего говорить ему не стал. бутылёк оказался на столе, и генри с сомнением посмотрел на него. 

– ты уверен, что он не подсунул тебе какую-то дрянь? – наконец произнёс генри, откупорив пробку и поднеся её к носу. – вонь страшная. 

юта побледнел. он не рассчитывал на то, что разрушит всё именно генри, поэтому ему пришлось в срочном порядке импровизировать прямо на ходу. 

– приятель, это ведь травяная настойка, – начал он. – она и не должна пахнуть приятно. вот скажи, кажется тебе вкусным рыбий жир?

– нет конечно! – генри сморщился. – мать меня всё детство только им и поила по-моему. больше я ничего не помню. 

юта рассмеялся. 

– так вот и здесь вряд ли будет амброзия в бутылке. 

генри недоверчиво обнюхал пробку снова. 

– хорошо, – выдохнул он, опуская закрытый бутылёк на стол. – спасибо, друг. даже не знаю, что бы и делал без тебя. 

накамото широко улыбнулся. приятели обнялись. 

– я надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, – прохрипел генри, и глаза его заблестели. юта пожал плечами. 

– всё может быть, – он схватил руку генри и крепко её сжал. – брось, я ведь не навсегда уезжаю. постараюсь приехать летом, как только разберусь с практикой. 

юта нагло лгал. практика на юридическом факультете – явление редкое и доступное только лучшим из студентов, каким юта не был, но и особенно не стремился к этому. к счастью, образованности генри не хватило для того, чтобы распознать неправду – это спасло юту. возвращаться он, как ни странно, не планировал ни этим летом, ни следующим. он понимал, что его вмешательство здесь больше не нужно, пусть возможность была и неимоверно привлекала. появление юты здесь и без того запомнят надолго.

– выпьешь со мной напоследок? – собравшись с мыслями, предложил генри, но юта уже собирался уходить. 

– нет, приятель, пить я не хочу. и тебе не советую… лучше отдай своей сестре эту настойку прямо сейчас… 

он не договорил. по лестнице спустилась сама жанетта, и юта увидел её впервые. девушка шагала медленно и осторожно, придерживая в левой руке ткань платья, чтобы случайно не запнуться. увы, этот жест не придавал ей лёгкости и грациозности – она выглядела, мягко скажем, странно. её вьющиеся волосы лежали на плечах, а завитки смотрели в разные стороны: вероятно, с утра она забыла причесаться. юта старался скрыть мгновенную неприязнь, но решил задержаться как минимум для того, чтобы представиться и поздороваться. 

у жанетты была совершенно обыкновенная, ничем не примечательная внешность, тускловатые глаза, бледная кожа, сквозь которую были видны сплетенные вены у висков. платье не украшало её фигуру: широкие плечи и небольшой живот были отчётливо заметны. лицо её выражало странную эмоцию не то грусти, не то агонии. юта был разочарован: почему-то ему думалось, что у генри будет красивая сестра – сам он был довольно приятной наружности, годы подкосили его здоровье, и от былой красоты остались лишь смутные напоминания в виде густых чёрных бровей и таких же чёрных, почти угольного цвета волос. его лицо было испещрено маленькими шрамами, морщинами и родинками, но, глядя на его сестру, можно было подумать, что она тоже прошла службу где-то на юге. 

жанетта не сразу заметила юту: а когда взгляд её переместился с бутылька на столе на незнакомца, она заторможенно качнула головой: 

– кто вы?

юта вынужденно шагнул вперёд, чтобы жанетта могла его рассмотреть. 

– меня зовут накамото юта, мы с вашим братом… – он посмотрел на генри, улыбающегося ему, и замешкался, подбирая нужное слово. – приятели. 

жанетта помолчала, отведя взгляд. она не представилась в ответ – видимо, посчитала юту одним из многих собутыльников её брата. в любой другой ситуации юта бы этому оскорбился, но сейчас его занимала единственная мысль – он должен был поскорей убраться отсюда, пока положение его оставалось более-менее устойчивым. юта чувствовал, что если задержится здесь хоть на секунду, то обязательно случится что-то непоправимое, и тогда крах придёт не только его планам, но, возможно, и его репутации, в желании сохранить которую он и устроил это всё. 

– не беспокойтесь, мне уже пора, – весело добавил он, отвешивая шутливый поклон. – увидимся, старина! 

генри вдруг поднялся со стула в сумбурном порыве. 

– я провожу тебя. 

– не стоит, правда, – засуетился юта. – я дойду сам… 

– ну, до ограды, – голос генри звучал так, будто тот пытался оправдаться. за что – юта не понимал, но сопротивляться не стал. подмигнув жанетте и махнув рукой на прощание, он вышел на улицу. собирался дождь.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

генри наспех обул разные ботинки и выбежал вслед за ютой. накамото ожидал, что тот скажет что-то на прощание, но приятели шли молча. спрашивать юта ничего не стал – его волновал чужой мотив. неужели генри решил проводить его лишь для того, чтобы помолчать пару минут? это было не в его духе. 

генри открыл дверцу калитки и, выпустив юту, вышел за ним. юта слабо улыбнулся, протянув руку для рукопожатия ещё раз, но генри порывисто обнял его, и это были самые крепкие объятия между ними. юта чертыхнулся про себя – он не ожидал, что генри так пробьёт на нежности. это повеселило его, но ровно до тех пор, пока приятель не отстранился, схватив его за плечи, и оставил на его губах дружеский поцелуй. он был коротким и довольно грубым, но юта точно этого не ожидал. 

– береги себя, юта, – проговорил генри, и его голос напомнил юте отеческий, будто он вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда переезд в англию казался несбыточной мечтой. 

это было последнее, что сказал ему приятель. дверь с силой хлопнула, а юта остался по ту сторону, растерянный и смущённый. он был зол на себя за то, что, вопреки предчувствию, задержался – ведь навряд ли бы генри сделал что-то подобное, уйди юта раньше. что сделано, то сделано, убеждал себя он на обратном пути, но мысли путались в голове, делая мыслительный процесс невероятно сложным занятием. поднявшись к себе в комнату, юта запер дверь на ключ и долго курил, поглядывая на шкаф, закрывающий окно. он понял, что теперь его не устраивает ничего. это означало лишь одно – он готов возвращаться.

джон не появился ни вечером, ни на следующее утро. юта чувствовал себя брошенным и преданным. марк тоже не навещал его, поэтому обида юты плавно переместилась и на него. мальчик, кажется, ничего не понимал и продолжал вести себя, как прежде – наивно и приветливо. злоба взыграла в юте, и за ужином в ответ на очередной ни к чему не обязывающий вопрос юта рявкнул: 

– замолчи. когда принимаешь пищу, лучше не разговаривать. знаешь ли, это не очень вежливо, когда крошки из твоего рта летят прямо мне в лицо. 

марк густо покраснел и опустил голову, быстро подхватывая овощи и отправляя их в рот. он действительно больше не сказал ни слова – впрочем, юте было всё равно. он почувствовал, что перегорел, что ему приелся и этот чёртов дом, и этот сад, и этот марк, и эти больные люди, чудом умудряющиеся жить на земле; он больше не чувствовал к ним и капли жалости. ему хотелось забыть, что он вообще был здесь. отвращение, грозившее перерасти в ненависть, охватило его. 

книгу уайльда, которую юта привёз с собой, он решил оставить марку. резкие смены настроения были для него характерны, поэтому марк несильно испугался, когда застал юту в своей комнатке. 

– держи, – юта бросил «портрет» на кровать, внимательно разглядывая марка. – ну, ты не рад? 

– рад, я очень рад, господин! – марк прыгнул на кровать, с жадностью листая страницы в попытке найти ту, на которой остановился. – я вам очень благодарен, спасибо… 

– сколько раз можно тебе повторять, что я не принимаю благодарностей на словах, – с издёвкой произнёс юта, легко топая в такт ритму в голове ногой. – вот сделаешь что-нибудь серьёзное, как я учил, тогда другое дело. 

марк смутился. на его лице отразилось бесчисленное множество эмоций: за секунду тоска сменилась болью, затем появилась какая-то решительность, быстро ставшая отчего-то тревогой и страхом. 

– долго мне ждать? 

мальчик поднялся с кровати и неуверенно подошёл ближе. простояв так немного, он согнулся почти пополам в искреннем поклоне и, не поднимаясь, протараторил: 

– спасибо, господин накамото! я буду хранить эту книгу всю жизнь! 

юта закатил глаза. 

– видимо, ты ничему не научился, – он цокнул языком и похлопал марка по спине. – давай, разогнись уже. 

марк боялся это делать. юта оценивающе посмотрел на него сверху вниз и затем чуть наклонился, чтобы быть с мальчиком на одном уровне. он хотел было вновь сказать какую-нибудь колкость, за которую марку станет стыдно, но тут произошло неожиданное: марк, улучив момент, обнял юту за шею и застыл в странных полуобъятиях. его тело била дрожь. юта не сдержал смеха. 

– ты ещё совсем сопляк, – заключил он, и голос его, и интонация напоминали первое их знакомство – он теперь говорил точно так же, исчезла только скрытая нежность. – я надеюсь, ты вскоре повзрослеешь и поймёшь, что Бога нет, а мастурбация – это естественно. 

марк ожидаемо покраснел, отстранившись. 

– и не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, о чём я говорю, – продолжал юта с нескрываемым наслаждением. – я пытался доказать тебе это, но у меня не получилось. значит, это не настоящая любовь, а ты, будучи прислугой в богатом доме, не лишён высокомерия, раз не принял мои ухаживания. ну да ничего, не переживай, я не расстроился. пускай это будет тебе уроком. 

марк непонимающе хлопал глазами.

– завтра я уезжаю, и мне очень хотелось бы многое тебе сказать, – юта сделал паузу. – но я передумал. как дочитаешь уайльда, брось чтение, оно не научит тебя ничему хорошему. от него и так слишком много проблем. я думал, что книги нас сблизят, но ты полностью погрузился в учёбу, забыв обо мне! такое я не прощаю. но мне не хотелось бы всё усложнять в самом конце. будь счастлив. 

«– …зря я тешу его пустыми надеждами», – мысленно закончил юта и, развернувшись, вышел из комнатки. он не ждал никакого ответа, но кажется, марку нечего было ответить на это. 

проснулся юта от странного шума и суеты за окном – шкаф дарил всё, кроме тишины. было около восьми утра, и юта, умывшись, спустился вниз, чтобы узнать, из-за чего все на ногах в такую рань. заметивший его марк испугался и не решился подойти к нему, но это и не потребовалось – юта приблизился сзади и схватил марка за руку. тот подскочил, но юта приставил указательный палец к губам, заставляя того успокоиться. 

– что происходит? 

– сэр, сестра господина брошана… отравилась, кажется, она не дышит… – зубы у марка стучали то ли от тревоги, то ли от страха перед накамото. тот в свою очередь приподнял брови. 

– надо же, как жаль…

ну конечно же, генри вызовет полицию, думалось ему. это стало сигналом к действию. юте не было интересно наблюдать за тем, как его приятель теряет последний рассудок от горя. он в спешке паковал чемоданы. к счастью, вещей было не так много, и он управился за пару часов. поезд отходил в три часа дня. 

после полудня явился следователь. его появление в доме голдсмита поначалу не было замечено: и марк, первый, с кем тот заговорил, растерялся и мигом побежал наверх, чтобы позвать юту. следователь был серьёзным, но не внушал страх – и всё-таки у марка по привычке подкосились ноги и защипало в носу от тревоги. 

юта захлопнул пряжку чемодана, когда к нему постучал марк. 

– войдите, – вяло отозвался он. марк боязливо выглянул из-за приоткрытой двери. 

– господин, там… пришёл следователь, и он просит… общения с вами… 

юта застыл. весь мир вокруг будто вмиг замер вместе с ним. накамото почувствовал этот противный страх вновь. он, будто трусливая псина, готов был поджать хвост и сбежать! и чёрт возьми, он не стыдился этого! рубашка его липла к спине. в комнате становилось душнее, и юта, не сдержавшись, прикрикнул на марка:  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– живо выйди отсюда! – он резко сорвался с места. марк отскочил назад, закрыв дверь за собой. 

«– сейчас я спущусь, сейчас…», – судорожно повторял про себя юта, хрустя костяшками пальцев. он продумал всё ещё раньше, но почему-то сейчас все реплики, так ладно выстроенные и выверенные во всевозможных вариантах развития диалога, исчезли, будто бы он никогда не думал о них. он впервые боялся, что не справится с нужной ролью, забудет слова, выдаст свою неуверенность – то, чего до поездки в нём не было совершенно. нельзя сказать, что он был рад приобретённому качеству. 

следователя впустили в дом, и он спокойно устроился в гостиной. с собой у него был небольшой плоский портфель, а носки туфель немного запылились с дороги. юта, вошедший в комнату, сразу же отметил, что незнакомец занял его любимое кресло. это означало, что на своей собственной территории юта больше не властен ни над чем. его самолюбие было серьёзно задето. 

следователь поздоровался с ним кивком головы, доставая из нагрудного кармана удостоверение. 

– меня зовут джеффри, – у него был приятный бархатный голос: звучал он довольно громко и убедительно. – сэр накамото юта, я правильно понимаю? 

– да, – чересчур резко ответил юта, тут же замолчав. его могла выдать любая деталь – и это, кажется, произошло только что. он не мог оставаться спокойным. 

– сэр, я хочу обсудить с вами, гм… отравление жанетты брошан. её брат рассказал мне, что она начала задыхаться после того, как совершила процедуры с использованием какого-то средства, которое передали ему именно вы. 

юта в удивлении поднял брови.

– я могу вам сказать лишь одно, – он старался звучать уверенно. – эту настойку мне любезно предложил наш общий знакомый, чонси клиффорд… он живёт по соседству. но это так странно… чонси ведь сам страдает астмой. 

– это уже интересно, – нахмурился джеффри: он достал из худого портфеля небольшую записную книжку и карандаш. – расскажите чуть подробнее. 

– увы, больше я ничего не знаю, – юта растерянно развёл руками. 

– видите ли, экспертизу мы ещё не провели, – делился джеффри, записывая попутно уже сказанное ютой. – но, если начистоту, она не особенно нужна для того, чтобы понять, что в ёмкости находился уксус. 

юта театрально округлил глаза и всплеснул руками.

– какой ужас! – он забегал глазами, будто бы пытаясь вспомнить что-то. – а вот знаете… я припомнил одну деталь: в гостиной у чонси стояла бутылка с винным уксусом. он признался мне, что это помогает от болей в суставах в качестве компресса… 

джеффри кивал, записывая за накамото. 

– скажите, были ли какие-то ссоры, недомолвки, старые обиды между генри брошаном и чонси клиффордом? 

они сидели не так далеко друг от друга, поэтому юта решился на авантюру: он наклонился всем телом к следователю, будто бы хотел сказать что-то тайное, на ухо, а когда джеффри, поддавшись этой манипуляции, наклонился в ответ, юта положил ладонь на чужое колено, слегка его сжимая. 

– признаться честно… я знаю от генри, что жанетта питала к чонси исключительно светлые чувства. она была влюблена… а вы наверняка знаете, что в наше время делают с нежелательной женской симпатией, – он вздохнул. джеффри поджал нижнюю губу и понимающе кивнул. – одним словом… как вы там выражаетесь? мотив налицо? 

джеффри разразился низким сипловатым смехом. юта посчитал это добрым знаком – переговоры удались, пошутил он у себя в голове. все подозрения, если они и были, теперь сняты. у накамото спросили адрес упомянутого клиффорда, и тот с удовольствием ответил, не забыв рассказать даже о том, что у хозяина дома весьма странные предпочтения в архитектурном стиле и многочисленные проблемы со здоровьем. джеффри был совершенно очарован. они распрощались тепло, будто старые знакомые. 

дело оставалось за малым: теперь юта решил почувствовать себя в излюбленной роли чону. сев у окна гостиной так, чтобы дорожка, связывающая дом чону и джона, была видна наполовину, он стал ожидать. юта закинул ногу на ногу и облокотился на спинку кресла, устраиваясь удобнее. он сидел так неподвижно около получаса, пока не увидел уже знакомые силуэты, идущие в сторону города. в симпатичной парочке он узнал джеффри и чону: но развязка истории явно не обещала быть радужной – руки чону были заведены за спину и оплетены наручниками. на середине пути, именно тогда, когда они проходили на том отрезке пути, где их мог наблюдать юта, чону неожиданно остановился, уперевшись ладонями в колени; постояв так несколько секунд, он тряхнул головой и почему-то обернулся. 

юте показалось, что чону заметил его, но накамото было всё равно, потому он не сдвинулся, лишь внимательней рассматривая человека вдали. всё его тело застыло в одном положении, он не желал менять его: плечи его начали болеть, руки затекли, но он не обращал на это внимание. следить за чону оказалось увлекательнее, чем юта мог себе представить. это нелепо, это противоречило здравому смыслу – то, против чего юта так неистово бунтовал, оказалось занятием, в котором он почувствовал себя совершенно свободно, а главное – ничто не било в набат, ничто не возвещало о том, что это противоестественно и наказуемо, что это подло и низко. напротив – это казалось настолько натуральным и гармоничным, что молодой человек просидел так ещё пару часов, как бы выжидая чего-то, заняв удобную позицию наблюдателя. ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо и спокойно. весь его прошлый мир рухнул – но на его месте постепенно возникал новый, куда более прекрасный: то, что было недоступно юте, теперь наконец принадлежит ему на законном основании. восторг от открытия не сумел затмить ему разум слишком сильно – он не поддался иррациональному порыву остаться здесь и успел на свой поезд. на обратном пути он сожалел только об одном – джон, возвратившись, наверняка расстроится, что не простился с любимым крестником как следует. впрочем, это были исключительно его проблемы, к которым юта не имел ни малейшего отношения.


End file.
